Du fil à retordre
by Simakai
Summary: Flowey essaie de voir jusqu'où peut aller la bonne nature de Papyrus.
1. Chapter 1

Bon eh bien ça devait arriver, je vais faire une fic d'Undertale en plusieurs chapitres. Et évidemment, je vais en profiter pour massacrer mon personnage préféré. Avec le personnage que je déteste le plus. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Décidément, celui-là ne le laissait pas.

Flowey laissait Papyrus babiller sur sa journée, son frère qui se laissait traîner et ses nouvelles idées de puzzles. Le grand squelette parlait fort, d'un ton fier et enjoué, de toutes sortes d'insignifiances, mais la fleur le laissait faire. Le meilleur était à venir.

Depuis plusieurs temporalités, Flowey se liait d'amitié avec Papyrus. Il était très facile de l'approcher, ce grand naïf n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se méfier d'une fleur parlante, et il sautait sur l'ombre d'une offre d'amitié. Et Flowey s'était montré un bon ami jusqu'à présent: il lui donnait des conseils, des encouragements, il l'écoutait, le flattait, le consolait.

Jusqu'à présent.

Les manières et les réactions de Papyrus fascinaient Flowey, et celui-ci voulait voir ce dont il était capable. Jusqu'où allait sa moralité simpliste. Papyrus était non-violent par nature; avait le désir d'être en contrôle autant que possible; d'une nature positive jusqu'au ridicule; rempli d'amour de lui-même sans narcissisme, faisant déborder cet amour sur les autres. Si Flowey avait eu une âme, il aurait peut-être été affecté par tout cet amour; mais Flowey ne ressentait plus rien depuis longtemps, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était chasser l'ennui qui le rongeait. Et quoi de plus amusant que de tenter de changer une nature aussi bonne?

Il allait commencer avec la violence.

-Dis-moi donc, Papyrus… tu dis vouloir devenir un membre de la garde royale. Crois-tu pouvoir y arriver bientôt?

-HMMM… UNDYNE NE M'A PAS DONNÉ DE DATE PRÉCISE, MAIS ELLE M'A DIT QU'ELLE Y SONGERAIT PEUT-ÊTRE BIENTÔT UN MOMENT DONNÉ PROBABLEMENT. C'EST ENCOURAGEANT!

Flowey secoua son visage négativement.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne semble pas très convaincue. Elle te donne plus de leçons de cuisine que de combat dernièrement, non?

-JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE L'APPRENTISSAGE DE LA CUISINE EST ESSENTIEL POUR TOUT MEMBRE DE LA GARDE ROYALE ET QUE-

-Oh, je ne critique pas l'enseignement d'Undyne! s'exclama Flowey avec un petit rire. Mais je me disais que je pourrais peut-être te donner un coup de pouce… métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, je n'ai pas de pouces.

Et il fit un clin d'oeil. Papyrus pencha la tête de côté, l'air interrogateur.

-TU VEUX AUSSI ME DONNER DES LEÇONS DE CUISINE?

-Mais non, grand bêta, je parle de leçons de combat. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis très fort! Je suis certain que si je t'entraîne, tu vas devenir plus fort en un rien de temps et Undyne te fera entrer dans la garde royale aussitôt.

Le visage de Papyrus s'illumina aussitôt. Il était tout de même assez fascinant de voir à quel point un squelette sans aucun muscle facial arrivait à exprimer aussi bien ses émotions…

-VRAIMENT? J'AIMERAIS BEAUCOUP MAIS… TU N'AS PAS PEUR QUE JE TE FASSE MAL, FLOWEY? C'EST QUE LE GRAND PAPYRUS EST TRÈS FORT, ET TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE FLEUR, SANS VOULOIR TE VEXER…

Flowey ricana. Quelle prévenance touchante! Il riait de plus en plus fort, et il grandissait. Bientôt il faisait le double de la taille du squelette, et des tiges souples menaçantes s'agitaient autour de lui.

-BON D'ACCORD, JE M'EXCUSE DE T'AVOIR VEXÉ, FLOWEY, dit Papyrus qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air impressionné. JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU POUVAIS FAIRE… ÇA!

Flowey approcha une tige de la tête de Papyrus et lui caressa le sommet du crâne. Papyrus n'avait pas tressailli, ne semblait pas inquiet même si la petite fleur inoffensive qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors s'était soudainement transformée en monstre végétal géant. Quelle délicieuse naïveté.

-Ne t'en fais pas, cher ami, je ne suis pas vexé du tout, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, susura Flowey en continuant de caresser la tête de Papyrus, qui semblait apprécier ce contact. Mais comme tu vois, je suis amplement capable de me battre. Tu n'auras pas besoin de retenir tes coups avec moi, je suis très solide.

-MAIS SI JE TE FRAPPE TROP FORT… TU AURAS MAL, NON?

-Je ne ressens pas la douleur comme les autres monstres, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je vais rendre les coups, alors prépare-toi!

Le squelette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il recula d'un bon pas en prenant une pose défensive, préparant un premier barrage d'os magiques.

O*O*O*O

Visiblement exténué, le squelette se laissa tomber sur le dos. Flowey eut la tentation de lui donner le coup de grâce, mais ce n'était pas son but en ce moment. Il se contenta donc de revenir à sa forme de petite fleur habituelle, et il posa une feuille compatissante sur la main de Papyrus.

-Ce n'était pas trop mal pour une première fois contre moi.

-LE GRAND… PAPYRUS… TROUVERA BIEN… UN MOYEN… DE GAGNER!

Flowey attendit quelques instants que Papyrus reprenne son souffle (ce qui était une opération particulière pour un être qui n'était pas doué de poumons), et il attendit que le squelette se redresse pour aller se percher sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, tu serais beaucoup plus fort si tu ne contrôlais pas autant chaque attaque. J'ai l'impression que tu retiens tes coups, et que tes barrages sont prévisibles par exprès. Je t'ai pourtant dit que tu n'avais pas à faire attention avec moi. Tu as bien vu comment il est difficile de me blesser!

-C'EST… PROBABLEMENT LE CAS. JE DOIS TOUJOURS FAIRE ATTENTION AVEC SANS… ET MÊME AVEC UNDYNE, JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS LA BLESSER. LE GRAND PAPYRUS A UN CONTRÔLE PARFAIT DE SA MAGIE!

-Mais si un méchant humain venait à passer, quelqu'un qui voudrait te faire du mal, que ferais-tu?

-JE LE CAPTURERAIS, BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT!

La fleur éclata de rire. Papyrus se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT RIRE? JE N'AI POURTANT PAS RACONTÉ DE BLAGUE...

-Papyrus, Papyrus… si un humain avait de mauvaises intentions, il serait encore plus fort que moi. Et tu m'as à peine endommagé le bout des pétales. Comment pourrais-tu le capturer dans ces conditions? Non, Papyrus, il faut que tu deviennes plus fort pour être digne d'entrer dans la garde royale et de vraiment pouvoir… capturer un humain. Si ton contrôle de ta magie est si parfait, alors tu peux en augmenter la puissance autant que tu le veux, pas vrai?

-... PROBABLEMENT…

-Penses-y bien. Et reviens ici demain, nous pourrons nous entraîner encore. J'espère voir le maximum de ta puissance!

Et sur un dernier clin d'oeil, Flowey descendit de l'épaule de Papyrus et plongea dans la terre froide.

O*O*O*O

Le lendemain, le combat fut plus satisfaisant, du moins du point de vue de Flowey: Papyrus utilisa ses blasters, et le frappa de coups beaucoup plus puissants que la veille. Mais il n'arrivait pas à esquiver aussi bien les coups alors qu'il se concentrait autant sur l'attaque, et il mit un genou à terre au bout d'une heure à peine. Flowey dut encore se retenir pour ne pas achever le pauvre squelette.

-Tu me sembles épuisé, mon pauvre Papyrus. Il vaut mieux arrêter là pour le moment.

Papyrus ne répondit rien pendant un moment, la tête penchée. Flowey étira une tige pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis très fier de toi, mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux. Nous allons continuer cet entraînement, jusqu'à ce que ça ne t'épuise plus! Undyne sera tellement impressionnée, elle va certainement t'engager aussitôt dans la garde.

-OUI… LA GARDE…

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était épuisé après avoir dépensé autant de magie, mais Papyrus semblait beaucoup moins enthousiaste que d'habitude à cette idée. Mais il ne refusait pas. Était-ce parce qu'il voulait vraiment devenir plus fort, ou bien…

-As-tu peur de moi, Papyrus?

-... NON.

-Tu ne pourras jamais me battre. Je suis le plus fort des monstres sous la montagne. Je suis invincible. J'ai vaincu la mort et j'ai des tas de pouvoirs que tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, Papyrus?

Le squelette soutint le regard de Flowey, mais ses orbites semblaient un peu vides. Il finit toutefois par répondre d'un ton assuré.

-...NON. JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE TOI FLOWEY. JE NE SAIS PAS EXACTEMENT CE QUE TU ES, OU COMMENT TU AS PU DEVENIR AUSSI FORT, MAIS TU ES MON AMI. JE TE FAIS CONFIANCE.

Flowey eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas éclater de rire, mais il réussit à se contenter de sourire et à tapoter l'épaule squelettique d'une large feuille. Papyrus se redressa avec un large sourire, et se jeta sur la tige principale de Flowey pour lui faire un calin.

Surpris de ce contact, le monstre-fleur balbutia des remerciements et finit par enrouler quelques vignes autour de lui pour le serrer à son tour. Il avait oublié à quel point il était affectueux et démonstratif. Même s'il ne lui restait qu'un point de vie, il allait se jeter sans méfiance dans les bras de celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de lui apprendre à être méfiant.

Pas encore. Pas dans cette temporalité.

O*O*O*O

Après des semaines d'entraînement, Papyrus était devenu nettement plus fort. Ses attaques étaient explosives, imprévisibles, le rayon de ses blasters s'était élargi, il parvenait à mieux éviter les coups, et il tenait beaucoup plus longtemps avant d'épuiser ses réserves magiques. Une réussite totale, se félicitait Flowey. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Un peu d'amour… de LOVE. Maintenant qu'il avait en lui toute cette puissance, Flowey voulait le voir s'en servir contre d'autres monstres.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Papyrus ne le frappait aussi fort que parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire véritablement du mal. Flowey l'avait vu s'entraîner avec Undyne, il s'était automatiquement retenu contre elle, comme s'il ne s'était jamais entraîné. Il n'avait même pas osé utiliser ses blasters. Mais Papyrus lui faisait confiance. S'il commençait lentement, peut-être…

-POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL Y A UN MOLDSMAL ICI?

-C'est pour ton entraînement, Papyrus. Je veux que tu te battes contre lui.

-CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE, IL EST INOFFENSIF. J'AI BIEN TROP PEUR DE LE TUER D'UN SEUL COUP!

-C'est le but, Papyrus.

Flowey vit distinctement le grand squelette se figer un moment.

-SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE, CE N'EST PAS TRÈS DRÔLE, FLOWEY. TU SAIS QUE J'AI HORREUR DES MAUVAISES BLAGUES!

-Je suis très sérieux, Papyrus. Je veux entraîner ton esprit combatif.

Papyrus hocha frénétiquement le crâne de gauche à droite.

-JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'AIMAIS PAS CE GENRE DE BLAGUE, FLOWEY.

-Allons, ce n'est qu'un moldsmal. C'est à peine conscient. C'est de la moisissure qui rampe. Ça ne manquera à personne, et tu seras plus fort, plus prêt à affronter les humains.

Papyrus hochait la tête si fort que le reste de ses os cliquetait. Derrière lui, le moldsmal laissait échapper un peu de pollen, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Flowey se sentait perdre patience peu à peu.

-Fais-le, Papyrus. Un moldsmal, et tu pourras entrer dans la garde royale!

-COMMENT POURRAIS-JE ENTRER DANS LA GARDE ROYALE ET PROTÉGER LES MONSTRES, SI J'EN TUE UN MAINTENANT?

-Parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais le tuer.

Papyrus cessa aussitôt de secouer la tête et leva les orbites vers Flowey qui avait pris toute sa hauteur monstrueuse.

-Je fais ça parce que je suis ton ami, Papyrus, susura Flowey. C'est pour ton bien. Je veux vraiment que tu entres dans la garde royale et que tu réalises tes ambitions. Tu as tellement de potentiel, que tu gâches auprès d'un frère paresseux, dans ce trou perdu et neigeux! Tu mérites tellement mieux! Je ne veux que t'aider. Et je sais que tuer ce moldsmal et te donner un peu d'amour à la dure te fera du bien.

-MÊME SANS NE FAIT PAS D'AUSSI MAUVAISES BLAGUES. OÙ AS-TU APPRIS CET HUMOUR DOUTEUX?

Flowey agita plus ses tiges et ses vignes, menaçant. Papyrus recula et prépara instinctivement un barrage d'os, comme lors de leurs entraînements.

-Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué, Papyrus. Je croyais qu'obtenir la force te donnerait le goût de t'en servir.

-BIEN SÛR QUE JE VEUX M'EN SERVIR. POUR PROTÉGER LES MONSTRES, DANS LA GARDE ROYALE. ET… JE VEUX TE PROTÉGER AUSSI, FLOWEY. TU ES MON AMI. JE NE CONNAIS PAS GRAND CHOSE À L'AMITIÉ, MAIS JE CROIS QUE T'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE UNE BÊTISE SERAIT UNE BONNE PREUVE D'AMITIÉ DE MA PART.

-Une bêtise? répéta Flowey en éclatant de rire. Papyrus, mon cher ami, comment crois-tu que je suis devenu aussi fort?

La réalisation fit écarquiller les orbites de Papyrus. Flowey goûta à cette expression indéchiffrable comme un vin précieux.

-JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE TOUT CECI N'EST QU'UNE TRÈS MAUVAISE BLAGUE, MAIS TU NE M'AURAS PAS, FLOWEY. PRÉPARE-TOI!

Et Papyrus commença son attaque. Il avait mis un bouclier d'os autour du moldsmal qui ne comprenait toujours rien, et il lança un barrage d'os contre Flowey. Mais si celui-ci avait appris à Papyrus à ne pas retenir ses coups, lui avait toujours retenu les siens. Et Papyrus se trouva rapidement submergé par les pétales, les coups de branches et les vignes qui entravaient ses mouvements plus vite qu'il ne pouvait les contrer par des os. Et bientôt, il se trouva à un point de vie, ligoté par des vignes épineuses.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était vaincu.

Flowey fit éclater le bouclier d'os autour du moldsmal. Il ne suffit que d'un pétale pour que la pauvre créature tombe en poussière. Flowey sentit que Papyrus perdait toutes ses forces, et le retint debout de quelques lianes supplémentaires.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir pour un simple moldsmal, non?

Mais Papyrus gémissait de façon incohérente. La fleur finit par le laisser tomber délicatement au sol. Il resta allongé là, sans force, à pleurer et à gémir.

Flowey était déçu. Lui qui avait tant espéré que la force rendrait Papyrus un peu… il ne savait quoi, mais qu'elle le changerait un peu. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il ne pouvait pas le rendre violent simplement par la force. Ce n'était pas une motivation suffisante pour un pacifiste aussi convaincu.

Il serait plus fin la prochaine fois.

Papyrus finit par se relever. Chancelant, il se rapprocha de Flowey. Celui-ci prépara aussitôt quelques pétales pour l'achever. Il était temps d'en finir avec cette temporalité stupide et de faire une nouvelle tentative. Flowey vit le squelette prendre son élan, comme pour l'attaquer, et il lança ses pétales…

… et il sentit les bras osseux autour de sa tige principale.

-ÇA IRA, FLOWEY. JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU PEUX REDEVENIR UNE BONNE PERSONNE. IL SUFFIT QUE TU ESSAIES UN PEU ET-

Les pétales se plantèrent dans le dos de Papyrus, qui ne put finir sa phrase. L'étreinte se finit en poussière.

-... quel idiot.

Mais cet idiot avait réussi à le surprendre à la toute fin. Enfin, pas exactement surpris, mais… intéressé? Il allait avoir du fil à retordre avec celui-là. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait pour tromper l'ennui.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis en fin de session, alors la suite s'est fait un peu tarder, mais la voici finalement. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je me sens toujours aussi mal de torturer mon petit Papychou.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La dernière tentative avait été un échec. Flowey voulait faire commettre à Papyrus un acte de violence, mais non seulement ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement, mais en plus il avait affirmé qu'il croyait toujours en la bonté de Flowey et qu'il pouvait redevenir une bonne personne.

Quel idiot. Il n'était personne. Il n'avait plus d'âme. Il n'était que Flowey la fleur.

Il allait donc recommencer autrement. Si la puissance n'était pas ce qui allait convaincre Papyrus de tuer, il fallait trouver autre chose de plus convaincant. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était montré plutôt gentil, il allait devoir être un peu plus… menaçant.

O*O*O

Comme toujours, Flowey laissait Papyrus bavarder de ses journées insignifiantes - en l'occurrence de Sans qui laissait encore et toujours traîner son bas dans le salon. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres temporalités, la fleur ne cachait pas son agacement à entendre ces idioties. Il fallut un bon moment pour que Papyrus remarque le changement d'expression de son ami (toujours aussi centré sur lui-même, celui-là!), mais il finit par lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

-Tu vois, mon cher Papyrus… tu me parles souvent de ton frère Sans. Tu me dis qu'il est un gros paresseux, qu'il laisse tout traîner, qu'il revient tard la nuit complètement soûl, qu'il dort au travail, et j'en passe… tu ne crois pas que tu devrais couper les liens avec une telle personne?

Le squelette semblait intrigué, et il prit quelques bonnes secondes avant de répondre.

-COUPER LES LIENS…? SANS EST MON FRÈRE, ET IL EST MON MEILLEUR AMI. JE… JE PEUX DIRE BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES CONTRE LUI, MAIS IL EST UNE BONNE PERSONNE, AU FOND DE LUI.

-Selon toi, tout le monde est une bonne personne au fond d'elle-même, non?

-PROBABLEMENT! ET MÊME, CERTAINEMENT! QUELLE BONNE DÉDUCTION, FLOWEY! TOUT LE MONDE PEUT ÊTRE UNE BONNE PERSONNE, SI TOUT LE MONDE SE DONNE LA PEINE D'ESSAYER!

La fleur se retint de ricaner en se souvenant de la dernière temporalité et des derniers mots que Papyrus y avait prononcés. Il hocha plutôt la tête négativement.

-Mais Sans n'a pas l'air de se donner beaucoup la peine, non? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il t'empêche de progresser. Qu'il intimide tous les gens qui voudraient devenir tes amis; qu'il veut t'empêcher de devenir un garde pour que tu restes une simple sentinelle avec lui; qu'il veut te garder à la maison avec les tâches ménagères alors que tu pourrais faire tellement plus, Papyrus…

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS TRÈS BIEN OÙ TU VEUX EN VENIR, FLOWEY, MAIS JE CROIS QUE TU TE TROMPES.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui surestimes ton frère. Il veut te garder pour lui. Il veut te garder à son niveau. Mais tu es plus ambitieux que ça, Papyrus, non? Tu veux le prestige, la popularité, le pouvoir, c'est ce que tu dis toujours!

-OUI, MAIS JE NE VEUX EXCLURE PERSONNE DE MA VIE. TOUT LE MONDE Y A SA PLACE. MÊME LA PARESSE DE SANS, MÊME LA BRUSQUERIE D'UNDYNE, ET MÊME TON… ÉTRANGETÉ, FLOWEY.

Flowey éclata de rire, de plus en plus fort et gravement, alors qu'il grandissait. Encore une fois, Papyrus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air impressionné, mais cette fois-ci une ombre d'inquiétude sembla traverser son visage.

-Tu es si naïf, Papyrus. Mais il est temps que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main. Et qui de mieux que ton ami Flowey, le plus fort des monstres de tout le souterrain, pour le faire à ta place? Tu me remercieras plus tard!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE, FLOWEY?

-Je vais faire disparaître ton frère Sans. Il ne sera plus jamais dans le chemin de tes ambitions.

Le squelette se redressa en un sursaut, mais il lui fallut un certain moment d'hésitation avant de se décider à prendre une posture d'attaque. Flowey lui laissa le temps de préparer un barrage d'os, amusé.

-Tu penses pouvoir défendre ton bon à rien de frère?

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS NE TE LAISSERA PAS FAIRE!

-Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter?

-IL FAUT BIEN QUE QUELQU'UN LE FASSE. JE TIENS À NOTRE AMITIÉ, FLOWEY, MAIS JE NE CROIS PAS POUVOIR ÊTRE AMI AVEC LE MEURTRIER DE MON FRÈRE. JE VEUX QUE TU RESTES UNE BONNE PERSONNE. TU DEVRAIS SUIVRE MON EXEMPLE IMPECCABLE!

Flowey était impressionné. Papyrus ne voulait pas seulement défendre son frère, mais aussi protéger son amitié avec Flowey! Il ne voulait pas seulement l'empêcher de tuer son frère, mais de tuer tout simplement! Décidément, il était bien trop ambitieux pour ses capacités. Il allait devoir lui montrer.

O*O*O

Le combat ne s'était pas éternisé. Papyrus n'avait pas appris à relâcher le contrôle sur ses attaques dans cette temporalité, et même s'il avait utilisé ses blasters dans une ultime tentative pour arrêter Flowey, celui-ci avait encaissé le pathétique rayon avant de clouer son adversaire au sol et l'y retenir avec des racines qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses os. Il continuait de vouloir se débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire plus que secouer son crâne.

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Papyrus? susura Flowey. Impuissant? Faible? Pitoyable? Frustré? Furieux? Dis-moi tout.

-JE DOIS AVOUER QUE JE SUIS PLUTÔT… DÉÇU. JE CROYAIS MIEUX FAIRE, MÊME CONTRE LE MONSTRE LE PLUS FORT DE TOUT LE SOUTERRAIN.

-Je pourrais te tuer à l'instant, puis aller tuer ton frère, et tu es simplement déçu de ta performance?

-JE SUIS AUSSI DÉÇU DE TOI, FLOWEY. CETTE HISTOIRE DE TUER… JE CROYAIS QUE CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE MAUVAISE BLAGUE DE TA PART. JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE LA MORT A DE SI INTÉRESSANT. LES CHOSES SONT PLUS INTÉRESSANTES QUAND ELLES EXISTENT, NON?

Toujours cette façon si particulière de voir les choses! Flowey en aurait été attendri s'il avait eu la capacité de ressentir des émotions, mais il se contenta d'un sourire.

-Tu devras essayer de me convaincre un peu mieux que ça.

Des lianes s'enroulèrent autour de l'humérus de Papyrus, puis entre son cubitus et son radius. Il se mit à gémir; il était très inconfortable pour un squelette de sentir de choses bouger ainsi entre deux os. Mais ce n'était que le début: Flowey se mit à tordre et tirer sur les deux os de l'avant-bras, lentement, de plus en plus fort, goûtant la panique grandissante et les gémissements qui devenaient des cris, jusqu'à ce que…

CRAC!

La douleur était si intense que Papyrus n'arrivait même plus à crier. Sa machoire était grande ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux. Flowey relâcha ses racines, laissant le pauvre squelette se rouler en boule au sol. Il tenait son bras brisé de l'autre main de laquelle émanait une faible lumière verte.

Flowey le laissa faire, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait utiliser de la magie de soins; chaque nouveauté était bienvenue pour venir à bout de l'ennui perpétuel.

Ce n'était pas une tentative très brillante: il sanglotait et la douleur l'empêchait visiblement de se concentrer et de produire un flux continu de magie verte. Malgré tout, au bout de quelques minutes, le pauvre squelette avait réussi à remettre ses deux os dans leur position initiale. Deux grosses fêlures marquaient ses os, mais au moins ils n'était plus cassés et sa main ne risquait plus de tomber par terre. Il finit par se redresser, haletant, et il regarda Flowey.

-Et maintenant, comment te sens-tu Papyrus? Tu m'as l'air bien secoué!

Le squelette hésita pendant quelques instants avant de répondre du ton le plus nonchalant possible:

-EST-CE QUE TU… TU AIMES FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES AUTRES, FLOWEY? JE CONNAIS DE BIEN MEILLEURS PASSE-TEMPS, COMME LES PUZZLES, OU LA CUISINE, JE POURRAIS TE MONTRER-

-Oh, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, je t'assure. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un te montre comment les choses fonctionnent vraiment. Écoute-moi bien, Papyrus.

-JE T'AI TOUJOURS BIEN ÉCOUTÉ, FLOWEY. LE GRAND PAPYRUS N'A PAS D'OREILLES MAIS-

-Tais-toi et écoute!

Flowey étira quelques vignes qui s'enroulèrent autour des bras de Papyrus. Celui-ci sursauta et poussa un petit cri de douleur quand les tiges souples passèrent sur les craques de son cubitus et de son radius. Visiblement c'était encore une zone sensible.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je le casse de nouveau, n'est-ce pas?

-NON!

-Alors tu vas m'obéir.

O*O*O

Depuis les dernières semaines, Flowey avait fait faire toutes sortes de choses à Papyrus, sous la menace de lui casser à nouveau les os, prenant Sans comme victime. Au début, ce n'étaient que des insultes et un refus de s'occuper de lui. Puis Flowey avait poussé Papyrus à détruire des objets qui appartenaient à Sans. Il avait dû lui casser à nouveau le bras pour lui faire saccager l'atelier au sous-sol, mais il avait fini par obéir.

"Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irai tout simplement tuer ton frère."

"Il finira bien par comprendre et par s'en aller."

"Si tu lui racontes ce qui se passe, je vous tuerai tous les deux. Je vais vous tenir à l'oeil."

Papyrus, qui autrefois avait une démarche si fière, se promenait maintenant les épaules voûtées, la tête basse. Les puzzles étaient peu à peu laissés à l'abandon. À force de faire des choses aussi contraires à sa nature positive, il avait l'air fatigué, tourmenté. Après ses mauvaises actions imposées, il allait généralement s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y sangloter à son aise.

Sans était encore plus apathique que d'habitude, et s'il cherchait la source du changement chez son frère, Flowey était toujours prudent et ne le laissait jamais le trouver. Mais la plupart du temps, il restait affalé à son stand, ou il buvait silencieusement chez Grillby. Il ne rentrait à la maison que pour dormir.

Séparer les deux frères faisait partie du plan de Flowey: les menaces ne seraient jamais aussi efficaces si Papyrus avait quelqu'un pour se confier, pour le défendre, pour lui changer les idées. Flowey voulait un nuage noir perpétuel au-dessus de la tête de son squelette préféré.

Quand les deux frères ne se virent presque plus et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, Flowey décida qu'il était temps de harceler un peu les voisins. Sous ses ordres, Papyrus mit le feu à des boîtes aux lettres, il vandalisa la librairie, et il provoqua une bagarre de bar chez Grillby. Suite à cet incident, lorsque Undyne vint le voir, Papyrus fut obligé l'insulter et de l'attaquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'arrête et le mette dans une cellule en ville pour quelques jours.

À cause de Flowey, Papyrus avait tout perdu: son poste de sentinelle, sa seule amie, le soutien de son frère, et visiblement à peu près toute sa joie de vivre. Il ne répliquait plus lorsque Flowey lui donnait ses ordres, il se contentait de hocher la tête et d'obéir. Flowey sentait qu'il était finalement à point.

-Tu as bien appris à jouer la comédie, Papyrus, dit Flowey après avoir rejoint Papyrus près de chez lui, peu après son retour de prison. Quel talent quand tu as lancé cette bouteille de fort sur Doggo! Et toutes les choses que tu as dites à Undyne… quelle inspiration!

-TU SAIS QUE ÇA NE ME FAIT PAS PLAISIR.

Papyrus évitait de son mieux le regard de Flowey.

-Mais tu le fais quand même. Et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire encore aujourd'hui. Viens avec moi.

Flowey l'entraîna dans les bois. L'air résigné, Papyrus le suivait d'un pas lourd. Il avait dû abandonner son habituel costume en prison, et une fois de retour chez lui, il avait enfilé un simple hoodie et une paire de joggings. Il n'avait gardé que son habituel foulard rouge et ses gants. Définitivement, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même; Flowey se sentait beaucoup plus assuré que la dernière fois de sa réussite.

Il entendirent finalement ce que Flowey voulait entendre depuis un bon moment: un jappement particulièrement agaçant. Le chien apparut bientôt, probablement attiré par l'odeur d'os de Papyrus. Celui-ci, visiblement habitué à l'attention des chiens, l'attrapa dans ses bras et se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre.

-Tu as l'air de bien aimer les chiens, remarqua Flowey. Pourtant ils ne rêvent que de te gruger les os!

-C'EST DANS LEUR NATURE, répondit Papyrus en haussant les épaules.

-Tu devrais plutôt l'abattre, ce serait beaucoup moins d'ennuis pour toi.

-ENCORE UNE DE-

-Arrête de te faire croire que je fais des blagues alors que tu sais très bien que je suis sérieux.

Papyrus déposa le chien par terre. La boule de poil s'assit par terre en le regardant avec appétit, la langue pendante. Décidément, les créatures du coin ne comprenaient pas très bien le sens du danger…

-NON.

Flowey se mit à aussitôt à grandir, comme s'il enflait de colère. Le chien le regardait avec curiosité, les yeux grands ouverts. Papyrus ne bougea pas, et garda le crâne baissé.

-Tu sais que si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, j'irai tuer ton frère après t'avoir cassé tous les os.

Papyrus, gardant la tête baissée, tendit ses deux bras devant lui. Il tremblait de tous ses os. Flowey était agréablement surpris: son squelette préféré ne lui résistait même plus! Il ne se fit pas prier, et enroula de solides lianes autour des deux bras tendus, de plus en plus serré.

-Il serait tellement plus simple et moins douloureux de m'obéir, Papyrus…

CRAC!

Le premier bras se cassa. Les genoux de Papyrus l'abandonnèrent, et il serait tombé si Flowey ne le retenait pas de ses lianes. Sa respiration était devenue rauque, mais il n'avait pas crié.

CRAC!

Un gémissement aigu, presque un sifflement, échappa à Papyrus. Flower le retenait toujours, et il lui releva la tête d'une branche sous le menton pour mieux voir son expression de douleur. Mais il avait aussi l'air… déterminé? Ou résigné?

-Tu crois que je vais arrêter là, Papyrus? Je vais tuer tous ceux que tu aimes si tu ne m'obéis pas. Et je vais te briser encore et encore.

-TU… TU M'AS DÉJÀ DIT… QUE ÇA NE T'AMUSAIT PAS… DE FAIRE ÇA… ALORS… POURQUOI…?

-Parce que je veux te voir le faire.

-ÇA NE… SERT À… RIEN…

-Fais-le, tue pour moi et je te laisserai tranquille.

Flowey déposa Papyrus par terre. Ses deux bras brisés pendaient de chaque côté, ses mains gantées sans vie traînant dans la neige. Le chien s'était un peu éloigné, mais il les observait toujours, à moitié caché derrière un arbre. Papyrus lui jeta un regard, puis il baissa à nouveau le crâne.

-JE PEUX… TUER… N'IMPORTE QUI? TU NE… TOUCHERAS PAS… À MON FRÈRE SI… TU ME VOIS… TUER… N'IMPORTE QUI?

Ces paroles intriguèrent Flowey. Il y avait quelqu'un que Papyrus désirait tuer? C'était décidément intéressant.

-Oui bien sûr. Évidemment, tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer, donc c'est hors de question. Qui sera ta victime?

Le squelette resta un moment sans rien dire, immobile à part quelques spasmes de douleur. Flowey le regardait patiemment, immobile lui aussi.

Le sourire de Papyrus était le plus magnifique et le plus triste que la fleur ait jamais vu. Étaient-ce des larmes au coin de ses orbites?

La suite se passa en un éclair: les os magiques bleus et blancs apparurent en cercle serré autour de la cage thoracique, firent un tour rapide avant de se planter directement dans son âme qui se brisa aussitôt. Le corps tomba en poussière avant même que Flowey ait pu réagir.

-... eh bien… je ne m'attendais pas à… ça…

Sous le choc, Flowey tâta la poussière mêlée de neige avec une feuille.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Shit's getting real. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic spécifiquement parce que j'avais cette scène en tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Juste pour pas vous laisser avec une fin de chapitre horrible puis partir en semaine d'examens, j'ai vite écrit la suite. C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'aime bien comment ça a tourné. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Tout d'abord, le suicide de Papyrus dans la dernière temporalité. C'était un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout. Même au bout du rouleau, Papyrus ne serait jamais arrivé à cette conclusion. Mais il s'était suicidé sous les yeux de Flowey, pour Flowey, et celui-ci était sûr qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Ce sourire… ce sourire obsédant, qu'il n'arrivait pas à secouer de son esprit.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, mais cette énigme, ce mystère qui persistait… il devait comprendre.

Puis, il y avait la nouvelle temporalité. Les choses n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, pas du tout. Papyrus était malade, et il ne sortait pas de chez lui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une irrégularité temporelle, cela arrivait de temps en temps, mais celle-ci arrivait trop à un moment inopportun. Est-ce que le geste insensé de Papyrus avait eu des échos jusque dans la temporalité suivante?

En tout cas, Flowey n'avait pas pu se lier d'amitié avec lui comme d'habitude, puisqu'il ne sortait que rarement, et toujours accompagné de Sans. Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air en très grande forme, Sans le tenant par la main pour le faire avancer derrière lui, alors qu'habituellement c'était Papyrus qui menait de son pas fier et Sans qui suivait. Papyrus n'avait pas remis son costume de sentinelle, ni même ses ridicules vêtements modifiés au marqueur et au ciseau, se contentant de hoodies ou de t-shirts et de pantalons de sport. Il ne lui restait que le foulard et les gants rouges, exactement comme le moment où…

Non, il fallait arrêter de penser à ce moment-là. Il fallait arrêter de revoir ce foutu sourire idiot.

Flowey les regardait revenir du magasin général. D'après ce que disait Sans, ils avaient pu avoir de bons médicaments et des sucreries cette fois-ci. Papyrus hochait la tête sans rien dire. Même les gens du village avaient l'air surpris de voir le grand squelette ainsi, mais Sans évita de parler aux voisins et rentra directement à la maison.

C'était frustrant. Son jouet préféré lui échappait. Mais en même temps, c'était intéressant de le voir dans un état aussi inhabituel. Mais comment l'observer de plus près…?

Il grimpa à la fenêtre, se hissant avec quelques vignes. Il n'entendait pas très bien, mais il pouvait voir à l'intérieur, au moins.

Papyrus et Sans étaient assis devant la télévision, un jeté sur les jambes. Les nouvelles MTT jouaient, et un moment passa avant que Sans se lève et aille à la cuisine. Papyrus ne bougeait pas vraiment à part pour se gratter de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'écouter la télévision, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer non plus. Il n'avait pas l'air absent, juste… calme. Ce qui était assez troublant quand on était habitué à son hyperactivité.

Sans revint avec des assiettes de hotdogs et de chips qu'il posa sur la table, de chaque côté de la pierre de compagnie. Il prit la peine d'aller chercher Papyrus dans le salon pour l'emmener à table. Ils mangèrent sans dire grand chose, puis Sans donna un verre d'eau et quelques cachets à Papyrus, qu'il avala sans broncher - probablement les médicaments qu'ils avait pu se procurer plus tôt. Puis ils retournèrent devant la télévision pour le reste de la soirée. Sans s'était appuyé contre son frère, et lui avait pris la main, dans une sorte de geste protecteur.

La prévenance de Sans aurait été touchante probablement aux yeux de n'importe qui, sauf pour Flowey. Après avoir brisé leur relation dans la temporalité précédente, il était frustrant de les voir si bien s'entendre à nouveau, et de voir que Sans était capable de s'occuper de quelqu'un lorsqu'il le fallait. Lui qui avait de la difficulté à s'occuper de lui-même en temps normal…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le dernier programme télévisé du jour se terminait, ils montèrent à l'étage. Flowey escalada jusqu'à la fenêtre au-dessus pour voir ce qui se passait: Sans lut une histoire au chevet de Papyrus, avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre. Et Papyrus semblait dormir paisiblement.

Flowey resta un bon moment à le regarder dormir. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec _son_ Papyrus? Pourquoi ce changement soudain? Et quelle était cette étrange maladie?

O*O*O

Il eut la réponse une heure plus tard à peine. Flowey s'était un peu assoupi lui-même, accroché à la fenêtre de la chambre de Papyrus, lorsqu'il entendit des cris étouffés.

Papyrus avait visiblement un sommeil agité. Il s'agitait et criait des choses que Flowey ne pouvait bien comprendre à travers la vitre et qu'il aurait bien aimé entendre.

Une ou deux minutes après le début des cris, Sans ouvrait la porte de la chambre et secouait son frère pour le réveiller. Même les yeux ouverts, Papyrus avait visiblement de la difficulté à respirer, et il passa un long moment dans les bras de Sans à tenter de calmer sa crise d'hyperventilation.

Lorsque la crise fut passée, ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Sans retourna dans sa chambre, un peu à contrecoeur semblait-il. Papyrus tourna un moment dans son lit-voiture, avant de finalement se rendormir.

Pour être à nouveau saisi par une crise environ une heure plus tard et être réveillé par Sans qui vint à nouveau le calmer. Cette fois-ci, le petit squelette se montra plus insistant, et il alla se coucher à côté de son frère. Le lit était étroit, mais comme ils n'avaient pas de chair, ils ne prenaient pas tant de place. Sans avait passé un bras protecteur autour de son frère, et Flowey vit qu'il attendit de le voir dormir avant de se laisser aller lui aussi au sommeil.

Écoeuré, Flowey se laissa tomber au sol et s'éloigna de la maison. Il en avait déjà assez vu. Leur amour fraternel lui rappelait celui qu'il avait déjà éprouvé, il y a longtemps, bien longtemps, dans une autre vie… cette autre personne qui lui était si chère et qui avait fait la même chose pour lui quand il faisait des cauchemars…

-Quand pourrai-je à nouveau te revoir…?

O*O*O

Flowey voulait entrer dans la maison des frères squelettes, mais il tenait absolument à éviter de se faire prendre par Sans. Celui-ci connaissait Alphys et ses recherches, et il pourrait le démasquer assez facilement s'il le voyait. Les suivre quand ils entraient ou sortaient de la maison était donc hors de question, et ils n'ouvraient jamais les fenêtres pour ne pas laisser entrer le froid et la neige. Il fallait donc attendre le moment opportun.

Ce moment survint plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré: le lendemain, Undyne vint au village, un bouquet de fleurs dorées à la main. Elle venait visiblement rendre visite à son ami malade pendant son jour de congé. Flowey n'eut pas trop de mal à profiter d'un moment où elle tenait le bouquet vers le sol pour y sauter et s'y camoufler. Quelle chance inespérée!

Sans ouvrit la porte à Undyne et la fit entrer. Papyrus était à nouveau devant la télévision, une tasse de café à la main, mais il se leva pour accueillir Undyne, qui lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos en lui disant qu'il avait l'air d'aller mieux. La moitié du café de Papyrus se retrouva par terre, mais personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en soucier. Undyne alla à la cuisine et s'occupa elle-même de mettre les fleurs dans un vase rempli d'eau, qu'elle posa sur la table à manger. Flowey avait maintenant une vue idéale du reste du premier étage.

Elle avait aussi emmené un livre de sudoku, et les trois monstres passèrent l'après-midi à résoudre les puzzles numériques, assis autour de la table. Papyrus parlait moins fort que d'habitude, mais il semblait d'assez bonne humeur, donnant toutes les réponses qui lui passaient par la tête.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, Papyrus s'excusa en baillant, et dit qu'il allait faire une sieste. Il monta à sa chambre après avoir salué Undyne. Sans attendit quelques instants après que la porte soit fermée avant de s'adresser à Undyne à voix basse.

-les somnifères d'hier n'ont pas marché du tout, il s'est encore réveillé à toutes les heures, il ne récupère pas du tout

La femme-poisson soupira et répondit aussi à voix basse.

-Ça fait combien de sortes de relaxants que tu essaies, maintenant?

-quatre. je vais augmenter la dose de celui-là, mais j'ai pas trop espoir. tu pourrais demander à Alphys si elle n'aurait pas quelque chose de spécial? quelque chose qui serait plus efficace sur les âmes?

-Oui, je vais lui demander. Sinon toi, ça va, tu tiens le coup?

-ouais… c'est un peu difficile, mais lui et moi on est dans le même bateau. on l'a toujours été. et il a toujours pris soin de moi. toujours. cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour, c'est tout

Undyne secoua la tête en se relevant.

-Ce n'est jamais si facile, mais bon, je te crois sur parole. Hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, et je te tiendrai au courant pour Alphys. C'est bon si je repasse la semaine prochaine?

-oui, merci de faire le détour pour venir te geler ici

-Pas de soucis, Papyrus est mon employé et mon ami, je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

Sans accompagna Undyne jusqu'à la porte et la salua une dernière fois. Une fois seul, le petit squelette se mit à rire tristement.

-si seulement il me parlait de ses cauchemars…

Voilà qui était intéressant, se dit Flowey. Papyrus se laissait soigner par son frère, mais il ne lui disait pas ce qui venait tourmenter ses rêves? Qu'avait-il donc à cacher?

Sans s'étala sur le sofa et s'endormit rapidement comme lui seul savait le faire, jusqu'à ce que les cris de Papyrus viennent le réveiller, une demi-heure plus tard.

O*O*O

Papyrus lavait la vaisselle (ce qui était une opération particulière qui défiait la gravité vu la hauteur du lavabo) et Sans l'essuyait. Les deux frères ne se disaient rien, mais l'ambiance était tranquille, après un repas normal.

Une fois le dernier verre essuyé, Sans demanda à Papyrus s'il voulait écouter la télé avec lui, mais celui-ci répondit que ce n'étaient que des reprises ce soir, et qu'il préférait passer du temps sur l'ordinateur dans sa chambre ce soir. Puis il prit le vase de fleurs et s'apprêta à l'emmener dans sa chambre. Sans, intrigué, le retint par la manche.

-tu ne préfères pas le laisser dans la salle à manger?

-LA PIERRE DE COMPAGNIE N'A PAS L'AIR DE TROP AIMER LES FLEURS, JE VAIS L'EMMENER DANS MA CHAMBRE. ÇA FERA UN PEU DE VIE.

-... d'accord…

Flowey était bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec son squelette préféré. Moins de temps il passerait dans la même pièce que Sans, mieux il s'en porterait.

Papyrus posa le vase sur sa table de chevet, puis il alla s'installer à l'ordinateur. Il n'avait pas l'air très actif, se contentant de lire des forums de cuisine et de regarder des photos de plats de pâtes. C'était le bon moment.

-Hé toi!

Le squelette sursauta et tourna le crâne si rapidement qu'il fit craquer ses vertèbres.

-Ici!

Flowey émergea du bouquet, son visage apparaissant finalement au milieu des fleurs ordinaires. Papyrus, l'air surpris, s'approcha.

-C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE REÇOIS LA VISITE D'UNE FLEUR PARLANTE CHEZ MOI, ET JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS HABILLÉ CONVENABLEMENT…

-Tu es très bien comme ça, voyons.

Papyrus s'était assis sur ton lit, sans méfiance, et il commença à se présenter. Comme d'habitude. Comme pendant toutes les autres temporalités. Comme si tout était normal. Sa voix était juste un peu plus calme, ce qui arrangeait bien Flowey qui ne voulait pas que Sans les entende.

-Mais dis-moi, Papyrus, demanda Flowey au bout d'un moment, comment se fait-il qu'une sentinelle de renom comme toi reste à la maison toute la journée?

-JE SUIS… MALADE. UN PEU.

-Oh, c'est trop triste! Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement?

Papyrus détourna le regard de façon un peu exagérée.

-IL Y A… QUELQUE CHOSE QUI M'EMPÊCHE DE DORMIR. ALORS JE N'AI PAS L'ÉNERGIE POUR FAIRE MON DEVOIR DE SENTINELLE CONVENABLEMENT.

-Des cauchemars?

-JE NE SAIS PAS. JE N'AI PAS DE RÊVES TRÈS DISTINCTS. C'EST PLUTÔT UN PROBLÈME NERVEUX. À PART QUE JE N'AI PAS DE NERFS.

Voilà qui était étrange, se dit Flowey. Mais maintenant il pourrait l'étudier de plus près.

-C'est bien triste, mais maintenant, ton ami Flowey va veiller sur ton sommeil. Tu verras, bientôt tu iras beaucoup mieux!

-OH! TU VEUX ÊTRE MON AMI? ALORS QUE JE NE SUIS TOUJOURS PAS PRÉSENTABLE, ET NOUS N'AVONS PAS FAIT DE PUZZLES ENSEMBLE, ET…

-Montre-moi ces puzzles, dit patiemment Flowey.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire de cette temporalité, mais Flowey savait qu'il voulait ravoir la confiance de Papyrus. D'un Papyrus dans son état normal. De _son_ Papyrus habituel. Il aurait pu commencer une nouvelle temporalité, mais les anomalies de ce genre étaient tellement distrayantes, cela aurait été dommage de la gâcher.


	4. Chapter 4

Les examens achèvent, alors ça devrait finalement rouler un peu mieux!

J'ai décidé d'intégrer les idées d'une autre fic (qui maintenant ne verra jamais le jour) dans celle-ci. Ça rend les choses peut-être un peu plus confuses pour le moment, mais tout va finir par s'éclaircir, promis.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

C'était vraiment un plan de merde, se disait Flowey. Quelle idée il avait eue de vouloir veiller sur le sommeil de Papyrus? Au bout de quelques jours, il s'ennuyait déjà profondément.

D'abord, Papyrus ne disait rien de ses rêves, peu importe à quel point Flowey insistait pour le savoir. Le squelette affirmait ne se souvenir de rien, et que les images qui lui revenaient en tête ne faisaient pas beaucoup de sens. En effet, quand Flowey l'entendait parler ou crier dans son sommeil, il semblait souffrir, mais c'était vague.

Il voulait aller plus loin, comprendre cette maladie étrange, et il n'était pas le seul. Sans passait beaucoup de temps avec Papyrus, essayait différents cocktails de médicaments, venait dormir avec lui la plupart des nuits. Ce qui énervait bien Flowey qui devait se cacher pendant tout ce temps et ne pouvait observer plus attentivement son squelette préféré. Et il se rendait compte, comme Sans, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais contrairement à Sans, Flowey ne pouvait pas sentir le désespoir peser sur ses épaules. Il ne ressentait plus rien depuis longtemps. Alors il s'ennuyait. Il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux simplement recommencer dans une temporalité normale. Retrouver son Papyrus normal, souriant, toujours prêt à l'aider.

Même si ce Papyrus était souriant malgré tout, et toujours prêt à aider aussi. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus déstabilisant. Il continuait de faire le ménage malgré sa fatigue - et à harceler Sans pour qu'il fasse sa part. Il insistait pour aller recalibrer les puzzles au moins une fois par semaine.

-Tu devrais davantage te reposer, tu essaies trop d'être normal, alors que tu es malade, mon ami, lui dit Flowey.

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS NE SE LAISSERA PAS ARRÊTER PAR UN PEU DE FATIGUE!

-Même si tu n'as pas de corps, ton âme a besoin d'un peu de repos…

Papyrus secoua lentement la tête.

-JE SUIS CONTENT D'AVOIR UN AMI QUI SE SOUCIE DE MOI AUTANT QUE TOI. MAIS… JE NE CROIS PAS QUE TU PUISSES M'AIDER, FLOWEY. TOI-MÊME, TU NE DORS PAS, NON?

C'était vrai. En tant que fleur, Flowey n'avait pas besoin d'un cycle de sommeil pour faire récupérer son corps, et comme il n'avait pas d'âme, il n'avait pas à la reposer non plus. Toutes les heures de sa misérable vie de fleur étaient pleinement conscientes.

-Je n'ai… pas toujours été comme ça, répondit Flowey.

-AH BON? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ÉTAIS AUTREFOIS?

-J'étais… un monstre normal. Juste un gamin. Puis il s'est passé des choses, je n'ai pas été assez fort, je n'ai pas pu faire ce que j'aurais dû. J'en suis mort. Je me suis réveillé en voyant ma propre poussière autour de moi, et j'étais une fleur.

-OOOOH… JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ.

-C'était il y a longtemps, et je ne ressens rien par rapport à ma propre mort, parce que je suis une fleur, tu comprends? Mais je suis ton ami, et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures comme moi, dans les regrets, parce que tu n'aurais pas pris les bonnes décisions au moment où il le fallait.

Papyrus sourit doucement.

-JE NE CROIS PAS QUE ÇA AIT TANT D'IMPORTANCE, CE QUI M'ARRIVE MAINTENANT. BIENTÔT CE SERA COMME S'IL NE S'ÉTAIT RIEN PASSÉ, JE SERAI EN PLEINE FORME. MAIS JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TOI, TU AIES PRIS LA DÉCISION D'ÊTRE MON AMI. C'ÉTAIT UNE TRÈS BONNE, TRÈS SAGE DÉCISION QUE TU NE REGRETTERAS PAS!

Toujours à se soucier des autres avant lui-même, malgré tout l'amour qu'il se vouait. Décidément, c'était toujours le même Papyrus. Quel idiot.

O*O*O

C'était le soir (ça ne faisait pas une grande différence sous la montagne, mais il n'y avait plus de programmes qui jouaient à la télé, ce qui signifiait qu'il était assez tard), et Flowey attendait que Sans finisse de lire ses contes de petits lapins à Papyrus pour sortir un peu de son vase. Papyrus attendait toujours la fin de l'histoire pour s'endormir: était-ce parce qu'il était nettement trop vieux pour ce genre de choses et que cela ne l'endormait plus, ou bien simplement parce qu'il voulait vraiment entendre cette fin mièvre qu'il avait entendu mille fois? C'était un mystère que Flowey n'était pas trop intéressé à résoudre.

-bonne nuit, paps, finit par dire Sans en caressant le dessus du crâne de son frère.

-MERCI, BONNE NUIT À TOI AUSSI.

Sans ferma la lumière et quitta la pièce. Flowey était sûr de l'avoir entendu soupirer après avoir refermé la porte. Il devait se demander combien de temps il pourrait lui-même dormir avant que les cris commencent…

Flowey attendit d'entendre la porte voisine se fermer avant de sortir de son vase pour se dégourdir un peu les racines. Il fit le tour de la pièce qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur, avant d'aller grimper dans le lit-voiture pour s'installer près de Papyrus.

Celui-ci dormait déjà, mais Flowey savait que bientôt il commencerait à s'agiter. Son âme commençait déjà à clignoter sous le t-shirt de son pyjama. Le coeur des squelettes devenait généralement visible et un peu lumineux quand ils dormaient profondément, Flowey avait aussi vu celui de Sans. C'était probablement le signe qu'ils rêvaient. C'était surtout le signe de leur vulnérabilité.

L'âme de Papyrus semblait définitivement instable. Et il vint soudainement à Flowey l'envie de voir ce qui s'y passait. Elle était là, exposée, fragile, à sa merci. Il pourrait certainement l'absorber, juste un moment. Juste pour voir à quoi il rêvait.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré prendre les âmes d'autres monstres. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas aussi sept âmes humaines à se mettre sous la dent. Pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir un Dieu et réparer ses erreurs stupides. Sinon ça ne servait à rien. Il ne se sentait pas rempli. Il ne sentait pas d'émotions. Il restait le spectateur détaché de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais maintenant il voulait un peu de ce spectacle. Il voulait savoir, et s'il n'y avait rien à faire de l'extérieur, alors il allait s'y prendre de l'intérieur.

C'était une situation désespérée, il fallait prendre des mesures drastiques.

Flowey se glissa sous les couvertures et sous le t-shirt de Papyrus. Il répandit à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique un réseau de fines vignes souples, pour être certain de rester en place. Il avait de la chance que son sujet soit aussi creux, ça allait faciliter le travail. Papyrus s'agitait inconfortablement, ou peut-être était-ce son rêve qui commençait déjà? Dans tous les cas, il fallait se dépêcher. Flowey saisit le coeur d'un blanc laiteux de Papyrus entre ses vignes et serra très fort, puis il s'y colla le visage jusqu'à y pénétrer.

Blanc.

Blanc doré. Et bleu.

L'ombre mouvante par terre et au-dessus de lui.

Le chemin qui montait sans cesse.

Il était perdu, mais il ne retournerait pas en arrière tant que-

"Non."

"Non non non."

"Non non non non non non non non non _non non non non non non non non non non non non_ NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON **NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NONNONNONNONNONNONNON!** "

Flowey s'extirpa aussitôt de l'âme de Papyrus et s'arracha de ses côtes.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.**

Impossible. Non. Non. Il ne peut pas y avoir ça en lui. Il n'a aucun moyen de-

En pleine panique, Flowey tomba du lit et se laissa traîner par terre. Il voulait juste comprendre la maladie de Papyrus, et il avait trouvé bien pire, bien plus mystérieux… non, c'était impossible.

Pourtant…

 **NON.**

 **RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET. RESET.**

O*O*O

Même une fois dans la nouvelle temporalité, il fallut un bon moment à Flowey pour se calmer.

Tout d'abord, ce qu'il avait vu. Logiquement, il était le seul monstre à avoir vu ça, à part ses parents et peut-être cette très vieille tortue qui était le dernier vétéran de la grande guerre (s'il n'était pas trop sénile encore).

Le soleil. La lumière du ciel à travers les branches des arbres.

C'était beaucoup trop réel pour être le produit de l'imagination de Papyrus. Ce n'était pas qu'un film humain, une image de livre ou de magazine. C'était un souvenir.

Et le chemin. C'était le chemin de la montagne. Le Mont Ebott. Ce chemin qu'il avait parcouru avec le corps encore tiède de celui qu'il avait aimé comme son frère dans ses bras. Couvert de plaies. Sur le point de mourir, mais déterminé à retourner là où il était né. À retourner sous la montagne.

Flowey aurait été tenté de croire qu'il avait plongé dans son propre souvenir par accident, mais le chemin n'était pas comme il s'en souvenait, pas exactement. Il était mort un jour d'été, le sol était couvert de fleurs dorées. Mais ici, il voyait plutôt des feuilles rouges, oranges, jaunes, dorées; par terre et dans les arbres. Une belle journée d'automne. Mais c'était bel et bien le même chemin.

C'était un souvenir, mais c'était un souvenir impossible.

Les monstres ne connaissaient pas le soleil.

Les monstres ne connaissaient pas le ciel.

Les monstres ne connaissaient pas le vent qui bruissait dans les feuilles des arbres.

Les monstres ne connaissaient pas ce chemin maudit.

Flowey avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça faisait LÀ, dans l'âme de Papyrus. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de ces rêves, mais ÇA, c'était bien la dernière chose.

Il fallait rester calme. C'était une nouvelle temporalité, maintenant. Les choses étaient peut-être revenues comme d'habitude. Papyrus ne serait probablement pas malade cette fois-ci. Il pourrait redevenir son ami comme d'habitude. Et Flowey lui poserait les bonnes questions. Peut-être y avait-il une explication logique, très simple. Il n'arrivait juste pas à la voir, parce que cette vision avait été trop… personnelle pour lui.

O*O*O

Papyrus était le même squelette énergique et enjoué que d'habitude, avec le même costume ridicule. Flowey n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il préférait le voir ainsi, ou s'il aurait mieux aimé le voir malade et calme à nouveau. En tout cas, ce serait plus facile de le voir et il n'aurait pas à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ce qui était déjà un soulagement.

Il se présenta à lui comme d'habitude, et lui offrit son amitié comme d'habitude. Et Papyrus s'empressait de l'accepter et de lui vanter les mérites de son amitié, comme d'habitude. Quel idiot. C'était rassurant de voir à quel point il ne changeait pas.

Flowey attendit deux jours avant de lui poser ses questions. D'abord il avait voulu prendre le temps de bien les formuler mentalement; il n'allait pas rester en état de panique éternellement non plus! Et il voulait être sûr que c'était le "vrai" Papyrus, l'habituel, ou s'il ne restait pas de traces de la maladie, mais il n'en avait pas du tout l'air, et après avoir surveillé à sa fenêtre pour une nuit entière, il l'avait vu dormir normalement.

Donc c'était réglé. Ce n'était qu'une anomalie dans la temporalité. Rien de plus. Probablement. Il ne restait donc que le rêve à éclaircir.

-Dis donc, mon ami, tu es très en forme! Tu dois beaucoup dormir pour être aussi énergique!

-JE DORS TRÈS PROFONDÉMENT À TOUTES LES NUITS, JE ME COUCHE TÔT ET JE ME LÈVE TÔT POUR FAIRE MON TRAVAIL LE LENDEMAIN. C'EST LE SECRET D'UNE VIE EN SANTÉ! C'EST PROBABLEMENT PARCE QUE SANS FAIT L'INVERSE QU'IL EST EN AUSSI MAUVAISE FORME…

-Est-ce que tu rêves, parfois?

-JE RÊVE D'UNE VIE DE GLOIRE ET DE PRESTIGE!

Agacé, Flowey se retint pour ne pas grincer des dents.

-Tu ne fais pas d'autres rêves parfois? Des rêves étranges? Des cauchemars?

-PAS VRAIMENT… JE NE ME RAPPELLE PAS VRAIMENT DE MES DERNIERS CAUCHEMARS. JUSTE… UNE IMPRESSION DE LUMIÈRE, PUIS DE TOMBER LONGTEMPS DANS L'OBSCURITÉ. RIEN DE TRÈS PRÉCIS.

Là c'était intéressant. Cette lumière pouvait bien être la lumière du soleil, et cette impression de tomber dans l'obscurité était peut-être l'ouverture dans les profondeurs de la montagne?

Flowey n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Il allait prendre son temps pour décortiquer son Papyrus, cette fois-ci. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce sourire et cette nature absurdement bonne.

Quelque chose qui laissait Papyrus s'enlever la vie s'il le fallait.

Quelque chose qui réussissait à l'effrayer, lui, Flowey.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ouééééééééé des caractères graaaaaaaaaas!


	5. Chapter 5

La conclusion approche.

J'ai écrit tout ça en écoutant principalement les OST de Kill la Kill et de Madoka Magica.

Je m'excuse d'avance. *Simakai psycho mode: ON.*

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Flowey attendait à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, frissonnant un peu dans le vent froid. Il n'aimait pas Snowdin, le froid, la neige. Ça ne le tuerait pas, mais c'était toujours désagréable. Il enviait un peu les squelettes et leur absence de peau. En tout cas le vent hivernal n'avait pas l'air de déranger Papyrus qui s'approchait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête?!

-BONJOUR FLOWEY! JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TU ME POSES CETTE QUESTION, J'AVAIS HÂTE DE TE MONTRER CE QUE J'AI FAIT!

Papyrus se pencha devant la fleur et lui montra sa casquette. Il avait écrit "Flowey #1" au marqueur noir, et il avait découpé des fleurs avec des visages souriants dans du tissu doré qu'il avait collé un peu partout.

-C'est… supposé être quoi exactement?

-J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE FONDER LE FANCLUB DE FLOWEY! JE TROUVAIS QUE TU AVAIS L'AIR UN PEU TRISTE DERNIÈREMENT, ALORS J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE TE MONTRER À QUEL POINT TU ES MERVEILLEUX!

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Pas parce qu'il était triste, mais parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec Papyrus et la chose étrange qu'il avait perçue à l'intérieur de lui. La prévenance du squelette l'énervait au plus haut point, mais il s'efforça de ne pas la montrer.

-Vraiment?... Tu crois que je suis une si bonne personne?

-TU M'AS TOUJOURS DONNÉ DE BONS CONSEILS. DU MOINS, JE CROIS. EN TOUT CAS, LES MEILLEURS CONSEILS SELON TOI. ET TU M'AS TOUJOURS ENCOURAGÉ. IL EST TEMPS QUE JE FASSE DE MÊME!

-Tu veux m'encourager? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'aspirations ou d'ambitions comme toi…

-ALORS JE VAIS TROUVER UN RÊVE À TA PLACE!

"J'aimerais plutôt que tu m'expliques ce que ce foutu rêve faisait dans ton âme, qu'on en finisse…" songea Flowey.

Mais Papyrus continuait de parler et de s'exciter. Soudain, une pensée alarmante traversa l'esprit de Flowey.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé de ce… fanclub à d'autres personnes? À ton frère ou à Undyne, par exemple?

-NON, JE N'AI PAS ENCORE EU LE TEMPS. J'AI TENTÉ DE RECRUTER DES ENFANTS AU VILLAGE, MAIS ILS N'AVAIENT PAS L'AIR DE TROP BIEN COMPRENDRE LE PRINCIPE D'UN FANCLUB… TU VEUX QUE J'ESSAIE DE PARLER À SANS ET À UNDYNE?

-NON! … non, se reprit Flowey plus calmement. Sans n'a pas trop l'air du genre à s'investir dans un fanclub, non? Et Undyne doit être très occupée à… "capitainer".

-TU AS RAISON, IL VAUT MIEUX NE PAS TROP COMPTER SUR EUX. MAIS JE VAIS CONTINUER À ESSAYER DE CONVAINCRE LES JEUNES AU VILLAGE, IL Y EN AURA BIEN UN OU DEUX QUI VONT COMPRENDRE À QUEL POINT TU EN VAUX LA PEINE!

-Euh… oui…

-NE SOIS PAS SI TIMIDE, FLOWEY! JE SAIS QUE TU APPRÉCIES VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP D'ÊTRE MON AMI, MAIS IL EST TEMPS QUE TU PARTAGES TON AMITIÉ AVEC D'AUTRES PERSONNES, QUE TU T'OUVRES DE NOUVEAUX HORIZONS!

Et le délire recommençait. Flowey se sentait étourdi. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant… en temps normal, il aurait été amusé de ce développement, mais là il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. L'idée de simplement commencer une nouvelle temporalité lui traversa l'esprit un moment. Ce serait plus simple que d'avoir à s'occuper de… ça. Mais il regrettait encore son dernier reset impulsif, il devait mieux se contrôler. Mieux contrôler… la situation.

O*O*O

Deux jours plus tard, Papyrus avait ramené deux adolescents du village: un petit avec de grandes oreilles de souris, et un élancé orange et cornu. Flowey avait eu le temps de se préparer un peu mieux mentalement à cette histoire de fanclub, mais il ne savait toujours pas trop comment réagir.

Les deux jeunes étaient impressionnés de voir une fleur qui parlait pour vrai, et pas seulement une fleur à écho comme ils s'attendaient. Flowey leur conta quelques blagues, leur donna quelques conseils pour les études, et les deux jeunes semblaient bien contents. Ils repartirent en lui disant "à bientôt" et en agitant les bras pour lui dire au revoir.

-TU VOIS, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS BIEN DIFFICILE! TU VERRAS, BIENTÔT TU SERAS AUSSI POPULAIRE QUE METTATON! ET MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, JE SERAI TON AGENT!

-J'espère ne pas en arriver là…

-NE SOIS PAS TIMIDE, FLOWEY, C'EST UNE TOUTE UNE CARRIÈRE QUI S'OUVRE DEVANT TOI! TU POURRAIS ANIMER UNE ÉMISSION DE RADIO ET DONNER DES CONSEILS AUX GENS!

Oh bien sûr. Ce serait la chose la plus hilarante qu'il aurait jamais faite. Votre vie ne tourne pas rond? Reset. Vous avez raté votre recette de dessert? Reset. Votre femme vous a quitté? Reset. Vous avez pris du poids? Votre ami est distant avec vous? Votre belle-mère vous énerve? RESET.

-C'est toi qui pourrais me donner des conseils sur comment rester aussi enthousiaste, Papyrus.

-TU TROUVES TOUJOURS LES MOTS POUR ME FLATTER, FLOWEY!

Cette temporalité était vraiment un test de sa patience…

O*O*O

De plus en plus de jeunes du village venaient le voir. Les divertissements étaient rares dans un trou perdu comme Snowdin, alors forcément, quand le mot a circulé qu'il y avait une fleur parlante dans la forêt, ils ont afflué en masse. Flowey, par précaution, les avait prévenus de ne pas le dire à leurs parents ou aux adultes, que le charme allait se dissiper s'il était vu par des yeux d'adulte.

-Mais Papyrus est un adulte, non?

-Oui, mais il voit la vie avec des yeux d'enfant, alors ça va.

Ils acceptaient bien toutes les conneries qu'il pouvait dire. Ils lui faisaient confiance, comme Papyrus. En fait, c'était comme devoir gérer une dizaine de petits Papyrus. C'était épuisant. Même quand il était encore en vie, il n'aurait pas aimé cette situation. Tous ces enfants qui s'accrochaient à lui parce qu'il était "spécial", parce qu'il était un prince. Il n'y avait qu'une personne, qu'un humain pour ne pas s'en soucier, et c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait bien que cet humain qui l'intéressait, lui, Asriel. Mais l'humain était mort, Asriel était tombé en poussière, et Flowey était encore une fois quelqu'un de "spécial" dont les enfants voulaient profiter.

En y pensant bien, Papyrus était différent. Très différent de l'humain aussi, mais le squelette était différent des autres monstres. Il se souciait vraiment de lui, sans le juger ou s'exciter simplement parce qu'il était une fleur qui parle. Son amitié comptait vraiment pour lui. Et Flowey savait que s'il l'avait connu de son vivant, il aurait apprécié la compagnie du squelette, ses manières pompeuses et son enthousiasme débordant. Il aurait joué avec lui, lui aurait fait des couronnes de fleurs, aurait mangé de la tarte cannelle-butterscotch avec lui.

Mais Flowey n'était plus ce genre de monstre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser embobiner dans ce stupide fanclub? Il ne voulait que l'amitié de Papyrus pour mieux l'étudier, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une dizaine de gamins. Il était temps d'en finir avec ces conneries et de commencer une nouvelle temporalité.

Mais avant ça… les gamins allaient pouvoir servir un peu.

O*O*O

Flowey avait entraîné tout le fanclub au plus profond de la forêt. Il y avait une sorte de clairière enneigée, plus basse que le reste de la forêt; une sorte de cavité où il était facile de descendre, mais où remonter était plus ardu à cause de la neige gelée. Les enfants s'étaient laissé glisser au fond et remontaient pour mieux glisser à nouveau, sous le regard bienveillant de Papyrus qui restait un peu en retrait avec Flowey, en haut de la pente.

-C'EST UN BEL ENDROIT, FLOWEY. C'EST TRÈS GENTIL DE TA PART D'AVOIR PENSÉ À EMMENER TOUT LE CLUB ICI.

-Il fallait au moins ça, aujourd'hui je vais leur donner le plus important conseil de leur vie.

-J'AI HÂTE D'ENTENDRE ÇA!

Flowey ricanait intérieurement. Il laissa passer un petit moment, le temps que les enfants s'essouflent un peu, avant de se tourner vers Papyrus.

-Tu peux rester en haut, tu devrais bien entendre de là où tu es.

Et il dévala la pente jusqu'au fond de la clairière. Les enfants se réjouirent de voir Flowey se joindre à eux. Ils placèrent naturellement devant lui, un peu en désordre, prêts à écouter ses habituels conseils.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler d'un sujet qui me tient à coeur, les amis. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus importante à savoir, la chose qui m'aurait été la plus utile de savoir il y a longtemps, mais que je vous ferai comprendre maintenant.

Il esquissa un très très large sourire. Les enfants, un peu inquiets de ce visage étrange, se regardaient entre eux.

-Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué.

Et Flowey grandit, grandit en riant de plus en plus fort, tandis que les enfants cherchaient à s'enfuir et se bousculaient dans la neige. La fleur maintenant géante savoura l'instant de panique générale un moment, avant de commencer à lancer ses pétales vers ses jeunes victimes.

Il sentit un puissant rayon laser le traverser. Rien de menaçant pour lui, la sensation de brûlure du blaster lui était presque nostalgique. Tant de force du premier coup! Il devait vraiment avoir fâché Papyrus pour qu'il se laisse aller ainsi!

-Tu veux interrompre la leçon, Papyrus?

Le squelette s'était jeté dans la clairière, comme s'il marchait dans les airs avant d'atterir devant les enfants. Il écarta les bras (comme s'il pouvait vraiment les protéger ainsi!) et déclara d'une voix sérieuse:

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE TU AS DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE, FLOWEY. MAIS JE CROIS QUE C'EST UNE TRÈS MAUVAISE IDÉE ET QUE TU DEVRAIS ARRÊTER DÈS MAINTENANT!

Il dressa un mur d'os derrière lui pour protéger les enfants qui continuaient de tenter de s'enfuir en hurlant.

-La leçon est bonne pour toi aussi, Papyrus: dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me résister? Je suis-

-TU ES LE PLUS FORT DE TOUS LES MONSTRES. MAIS LE GRAND PAPYRUS SAURA TE DONNER UNE MEILLEURE LEÇON!

Papyrus ne retenait pas ses coups, ce qui était rafraîchissant pour Flowey qui appréciait la douleur que son squelette préféré lui infligeait. Il avait réussi à le fâcher assez pour qu'il l'attaque pour vrai, alors qu'il n'était pas entraîné pour ça dans cette temporalité! Il goûta les rayons des gaster blasters comme une cuvée rare, et éclata de rire.

-Tu essaies de me tuer pour me montrer que j'ai tort, mon ami? C'est bien prouver que j'ai raison quand je dis qu'ici c'est tuer ou être tué.

-LE PLUS FORT DES MONSTRES NE MOURRA PAS POUR SI PEU, NON?

-Non, en effet. Je serai bien le seul à ne pas mourir ici.

Flowey concentra ses tirs de pétales vers le mur d'os, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à le faire voler en éclats. Papyrus se tourna et tenta d'invoquer une nouvelle protection… mais le temps que de nouveaux os s'élèvent, deux enfants étaient déjà tombés en poussière.

-TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE ÇA, FLOWEY!

-Ce n'est qu'un peu d'amour à la dure, voyons!

Flowey fit un clin d'oeil et une grimace à Papyrus. Celui-ci recommença ses attaques, encore plus férocement. Aaaah, cette violence, quel délice…Flowey lui-même ne s'attaquait trop directement à Papyrus sauf pour le déstabiliser, et préférait tenter de percer le mur d'os. Mais Papyrus tenait bon et réparait les trous, tout en envoyant des rayons laser dans sa direction.

Les cris des enfants s'éloignaient dans la forêt, en échos de plus en plus étouffés. Il ne restait qu'un pauvre gamin sans bras et qui n'arrivait pas à se relever, au milieu de la pente. Flowey décida soudainement de changer de stratégie, et au lieu de percer le mur d'os, ses pétales le contournèrent. Papyrus se précipita comme si la gravité n'avait pas d'effet sur lui, mais ni lui ni ses os magiques ne purent s'interposer à temps. Le petit monstre mourut, une expression de douleur et de terreur au visage, avant de tomber en poussière.

-Hé bien, je n'en aurai eu que trois, tu as pu protéger les douze autres. Félicitations, Papyrus!

Papyrus retomba à plat ventre dans la neige, et glissa quelques mètres plus loin, emporté par son élan. Il ne se releva pas.

-Déjà fatigué, mon ami?

Flowey s'approcha, et le saisit par les bras et les jambes avec de solides lianes, l'élevant au-dessus du sol, les membres écartés. Papyrus secoua la tête un peu, faisant tomber la neige de ses orbites, puis regarda Flowey dans les yeux, l'air défiant.

-ET TOI, TU N'ES PAS FATIGUÉ DE TUER?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir trop peur de la mort, en tout cas.

-J'AI PLUTÔT PEUR DE CE QUI ARRIVE À TON ÂME APRÈS QUE TU AIES TUÉ. IL EST ENCORE TEMPS DE TOUT ARRÊTER ET DE CHOISIR LE BON CHEMIN, FLOWEY.

-Tu devrais avoir peur de mourir!

-IL Y A DES CHOSES PLUS PRÉOCCUPANTES QUE LA MORT DANS CE MONDE, MAIS LES ENFANTS NE LE SAVENT PAS. ET TOI NON PLUS, ON DIRAIT.

-Je vais vraiment le faire, Papyrus! Je vais t'arracher les bras et les jambes, puis je vais te tuer! Et tu as des choses plus préoccupantes que ça en tête?!

Et il tira d'un coup sec sur le bras droit de Papyrus, qui se disloqua et se détacha de l'épaule. Papyrus lâcha un long hurlement et le reste de ses os fut parcouru de frissons.

Flowey ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout. Était-ce la chose humaine à l'intérieur de Papyrus qui le rendait aussi indifférent à son propre sort? Car il le voyait bien, maintenant que la plupart des enfants étaient saufs, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à protéger, il ne se défendait plus. Il s'offrait lui-même. Il offrait encore le chemin de la rédemption à Flowey, en échange du dédain de sa propre vie, de sa propre souffrance.

-Tu vas me laisser faire, Papyrus? Tu vas me laisser te tuer?

Papyrus, le souffle court à cause de la souffrance, finit par répondre.

-JE SUIS SÛR... QUE ÇA... NE TE FAIT PAS PLAISIR.

Flowey tira sur les trois autres membres en même temps. Ce furent les jambes qui cédèrent en premier, puis le bras. Brisé, hurlant à s'en casser la voix, Papyrus retomba au sol et s'enfonça dans la neige. Il n'y avait pas de sang, pas d'organes répandus, juste des os secs éparpillés et des cris rauques. Et Flowey ne ressentait rien en voyant la souffrance de celui qu'il appelait son ami. En effet, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Ça ne lui faisait rien. Il était temps d'en finir.

-SI TU EN AS ASSEZ… TU PEUX TOUT ARRÊTER… MAINTENANT… JE PEUX ENCORE… ÊTRE SOIGNÉ… ET NOUS FERONS… DES PUZZLES… ENSEMBLE…?

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, mon ami.

Flowey prépara les derniers pétales et visa le coeur de Papyrus.

-Alors, quelles sont tes dernières paroles?

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS… TE DIT… À BIENTÔT… MON AMI.

Oui, c'est ça, à bientôt, se disait Flowey, alors que le corps de Papyrus retombait en poussière. À la prochaine temporalité.

… _à la prochaine temporalité?_

Est-ce qu'il serait possible…?

Réalisant la possibilité, Flowey s'empressa de faire le reset. Il avait un million de questions à poser à son squelette préféré.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

*Simakai psycho mode: OFF.*


	6. Chapter 6

Flowey s'était empressé d'aller à la maison des frères squelettes. Il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait parler seul à seul avec Papyrus. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré dans cette nouvelle temporalité, mais il était persuadé que cela n'avait aucune importance. Lorsque Papyrus ouvrit la porte de la maison, Flowey sortit aussitôt de sa cachette et se mit devant lui.

-Howdy, Papyrus.

-UNE FLEUR QUI PARLE ET QUI CONNAÎT MON NOM! ON DIRAIT QUE LE GRAND PAPYRUS EST DÉJÀ CÉLÈBRE DANS LE MONDE VÉGÉTAL?

Le squelette s'excitait comme d'habitude, mais Flowey ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Papyrus. Nous nous connaissons déjà.

-JE NE CROIS PAS AVOIR EU L'OCCASION DE TE RENCONTRER…

-Pas depuis la dernière temporalité, non. Mais tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avant, non?

L'expression de Papyrus se figea, et il se calma aussitôt. Flowey sut alors que ses doutes étaient fondés.

-TU… TU VEUX ENTRER, FLOWEY? SANS EST CHEZ GRILLBY, NOUS POURRONS DISCUTER TRANQUILLEMENT.

Flowey accepta, et s'installa sur la table à manger. Papyrus alla dans la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de café, qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise devant lui. Il avait un air décidé, mais aussi un peu résigné. Il s'agita un peu sur sa chaise et prit une gorgée de café brûlant avant de se décider à parler.

-ALORS TU RESSENS AUSSI LES CHANGEMENTS DE TEMPORALITÉ, FLOWEY?

-C'est plutôt moi qui est surpris que tu puisses le ressentir. Tu n'es pas supposé avoir ce pouvoir, non?

Flowey prit l'initiative de la conversation. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui pose les questions, et de toute façon il était toujours aussi facile de faire parler Papyrus.

-JE N'AI PAS DE POUVOIR SUR LES TEMPORALITÉS. JE NE SAIS PAS QU'EST-CE QUI PROVOQUE ÇA. SANS NON PLUS, ET POURTANT IL A FAIT BEAUCOUP PLUS DE RECHERCHES QUE MOI… MAIS JE CROIS QU'IL A ABANDONNÉ. TOUT CE QU'ON SAIT, C'EST QUE ÇA A UN RAPPORT AVEC LA NATURE DE NOS CORPS.

Ainsi même Sans se souvenait des temporalités précédentes! Flowey se félicitait de ne jamais s'être montré à lui, les conséquences auraient été catastrophiques. Sans était bien plus intelligent que Papyrus, il aurait vite compris que c'était _lui_ qui provoquait les resets.

-Alors tu te souviens de tout? De tout… ce que je t'ai fait?

-MES SOUVENIRS SONT UN PEU VAGUES QUAND JE MEURS, MAIS JE ME SOUVIENS À PEU PRÈS DE TOUT, OUI.

Flowey vit les jointures de Papyrus se serrer autour de la tasse de café. Le squelette évitait de le regarder. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas repenser à ses morts précédentes. Mais la fleur ne ressentait pas de gêne lui-même, et il continua ses questions.

-Et c'est pour ça que ça ne te dérange pas de mourir, n'est-ce pas? Parce que tu crois que tout reviendra en arrière et que tu pourras recommencer?

-OUI.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-MAIS JUSQU'À PRÉSENT J'AI RAISON, NON?

-Tu n'as aucune raison de croire que le temps va recommencer de nouveau! s'exclama Flowey.

-JE N'AI AUCUNE RAISON DE CROIRE LE CONTRAIRE!

-En quoi peux-tu avoir confiance dans un monde où tout est toujours à recommencer?

-J'AI CONFIANCE, C'EST TOUT. ET PUIS… JE CROIS QUE C'EST PLUTÔT UNE OPPORTUNITÉ!

Flowey pencha la tête de côté, une expression interrogative au visage. Papyrus lui sourit avant d'ajouter:

-C'EST LA CHANCE POUR MOI DE TE MONTRER LE BON CHEMIN À SUIVRE, FLOWEY!

C'est alors que Flowey comprit. Il repassa dans sa tête tout ce que Papyrus lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis le début. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres. Par la force, s'il le fallait. Mais Papyrus savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire vraiment du mal. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pu se déchaîner lors de la dernière temporalité. Et il donnait sa vie sans compter juste pour tenter de le toucher, il se laissait torturer dans l'indifférence, il pouvait même se tuer lui-même, juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison, parce qu'il savait que cela n'aurait aucune importance et que tout recommencerait. Parce qu'il misait sur son retour à la vie. Parce qu'il avait confiance; parce qu'il _lui faisait confiance_. Parce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ faire de lui une bonne personne.

Flowey avait tenté de faire de Papyrus une mauvaise personne, il s'était lassé, il avait voulu changer de perspective, et même là il avait encore abandonné et changé de temporalité. Encore et encore. Mais Papyrus ne s'était pas lassé de lui. Il se souciait vraiment de lui, de ce qu'il allait lui arriver, de faire de lui une personne qui allait emprunter le chemin de la non-violence, temporalité après temporalité, mort après mort.

-Tu es… tellement… idiot…

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Flowey. Il ne se sentait pas triste, il ne se sentait pas ému. Il ne ressentait rien. Mais les larmes coulaient malgré tout. Papyrus se leva de sa chaise et entoura la petite fleur de ses bras dans une étrange étreinte.

-Pourquoi… est-ce que tu… fais ça… pour moi?

-TU T'ES TOUJOURS PRÉSENTÉ COMME MON AMI, NON?

Quel idiot - quel idiot - quel idiot - quel idiot - quel idiot - quel idiot - quel idiot - quel idiot-

Mais les sanglots de Flowey redoublaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les contrôler, à se contrôler. Et Papyrus en rajoutait.

-TU AS TOUJOURS PRIS LA PEINE DE DEVENIR MON AMI, DE ME DONNER DES CONSEILS, DES ENCOURAGEMENTS. MÊME SI LES CHOSES ONT SOUVENT… MAL FINI DERNIÈREMENT, TU AS TOUJOURS FAIT ATTENTION À ME MONTRER TES BONS CÔTÉS D'ABORD. ALORS JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU PEUX CONTINUER SUR CE CHEMIN. CONTINUER À MONTRER TES BONS CÔTÉS, TOUJOURS, À TOUT LE MONDE. CONTINUER À ÊTRE UN BON AMI.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne personne… je ne suis personne… je ne suis qu'une fleur… tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance juste… parce que je t'ai montré un peu de gentillesse… tout le monde va abuser de toi, Papyrus… tu n'es qu'un idiot…

-SHHHHHHHHH…

Il fallut un bon moment pour que les larmes et les sanglots de Flowey se calment. Même s'il ne ressentait rien en tant que tel, ses pensées étaient embrouillées et il ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire, à part continuer à se laisser étreindre par Papyrus et pleurer et le traiter sans cesse d'idiot. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette situation.

Il ne pourrait plus tenter de changer sa nature. Il ne pourrait plus jouer comme il l'avait fait, comme si ça n'avait pas de conséquences. Parce que ça en avait, parce qu'il se souvenait… mais aussi _parce que ça n'en avait pas et parce que Papyrus ne changeait pas_. Il avait perdu sur toute la ligne.

Et étrangement… ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pas en ce moment.

Papyrus finit par le lâcher lorsqu'il sentit que Flowey avait fini de pleurer. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir, puis de réaliser que les cafés étaient devenus froids et d'aller à la cuisine pour les réchauffer. Ce n'était probablement qu'un prétexte, mais Flowey était content d'avoir quelques instants à lui pour s'essuyer le visage avec ses feuilles. Lorsque Papyrus revint s'installer à table avec les tasses de café, il avait un peu repris contenance.

-Puis-je te poser encore quelques questions, Papyrus?

-BIEN SÛR! LE GRAND PAPYRUS SE FERA UN PLAISIR DE RÉPONDRE À SON MEILLEUR AMI!

-D'abord… qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu malade, l'autre fois?

Papyrus prit une expression concentrée, remontant dans ses souvenirs plus ou moins vagues des temporalités précédentes.

-JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS MORT DE FAÇON UN PEU… INTENSE, JUSTE AVANT, NON?

-Mais si tu savais que tu allais revenir, ça n'aurait pas dû être si grave…

-POUR MOI NON, MAIS C'ÉTAIT CONTRE MA NATURE. CONTRE LA NATURE DE MON CORPS.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien, dit Flowey. Tu as déjà parlé de la nature de ton corps plus tôt, que c'était probablement à cause de sa nature que tu pouvais te souvenir des différentes temporalités… mais quelle est cette nature exactement?

-SANS ET MOI… NOUS SOMMES DES SQUELETTES. DES SQUELETTES HUMAINS ANIMÉS PAR LA MAGIE. NOUS NOUS SOMMES RÉVEILLÉS DANS DES BOÎTES, DANS LE CHÂTEAU DU ROI. LUI D'ABORD, ET MOI UN AN APRÈS. TOUT CE QUE JE SAVAIS, C'ÉTAIT QUE J'AVAIS UN FRÈRE, ET TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS, C'ÉTAIT LE RETROUVER. JE NE SAVAIS MÊME PAS MON NOM. ALORS LE ROI A APPELÉ SANS ET NOUS SOMMES RESTÉS ENSEMBLE DEPUIS. PEUT-ÊTRE QUE DANS QUELQUES ANNÉES UN AUTRE SQUELETTE VA SE RÉVEILLER DANS LA CRYPTE DU CHÂTEAU!

Flowey n'avait jamais su qu'il y avait des squelettes à l'intérieur des humains. C'était une notion étrange pour un monstre dont la matière était faite de magie et retombait en poussière après la mort.

-Alors tu crois que c'est ta nature humaine qui vous fait vous souvenir des différentes temporalités?

-EN TOUT CAS C'EST CE QUE DIT SANS. C'EST UNE SORTE DE POUVOIR HUMAIN, DONC IL EST LOGIQUE QUE NOTRE CORPS HUMAIN NOUS DONNE CE POUVOIR.

-Alors tu as des souvenirs de ta vie d'humain?

Papyrus hocha négativement la tête.

-NOUS AVONS DES ÂMES DE MONSTRES, ET NOS CORPS SONT ANIMÉS PAR LA MAGIE DE MONSTRE. NOUS N'AVONS PAS VRAIMENT DE SOUVENIRS… JUSTE DES RÊVES, DES VISIONS DE CHOSES QUE NOUS NE CONNAISSONS PAS PARFOIS… ET DES RÉACTIONS ÉTRANGES, COMME CETTE MALADIE. JE CROIS QUE C'ÉTAIT CONTRE LA NATURE DE MON CORPS AUSSI DE FAIRE… CE QUE J'AI FAIT AVANT.

Ainsi tout s'expliquait pour Flowey: la maladie après son suicide, le rêve de soleil, et les capacités de Papyrus. Tout était relié. Tout était logique: aussi logique que les choses pouvaient l'être dans un monde où une fleur sans âme pouvait contrôler les temporalités après avoir été en contact avec l'âme de son "frère" humain et être tombé en poussière.

Papyrus but son café, puis il sourit à Flowey sans rien dire.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas envie de me poser des questions?

-UN PEU, JE L'AVOUE…

-Eh bien je ne répondrai pas! Idiot, tu m'as tout dit de toi, mais tu ne sais rien de plus sur moi! Et tu ne sauras jamais rien!

-CE N'EST PAS GRAVE, répondit patiemment Papyrus. LES AMIS ONT LE DROIT DE NE PAS TOUT SE DIRE.

Oui, vraiment, il était toujours aussi idiot.

-Et je t'interdit de dire quoique ce soit à Sans! Tout ce qui s'est passé ici reste un secret entre nous deux!

-SI C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX, FLOWEY.

Encore un sourire idiot.

Décidément, rien ne changeait, rien n'allait changer entre eux.

Mais Flowey ne pourrait plus lui faire du mal. Il se servirait de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus le tuer.

Ça ne servait vraiment à rien.

Et il en était étrangement soulagé.

Décidément, Papyrus lui avait donné bien trop de fil à retordre. Mais c'était terminé.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Voilà, c'est la conclusion de cette fanfiction. J'ai prévu quelques bonus, mais l'histoire principale est maintenant terminée. On y retrouve tous mes headcanons par rapport à Papyrus et sa relation avec Flowey, ce dont je suis très satisfaite.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! À la prochaine fific!


	7. BONUS: Le rêve de Papyrus

Ouais, pour un chapitre bonus, finalement c'est plus long qu'un chapitre normal ce truc, finalement... XDDD

Ça faisait un bout que je voulais élaborer sur le rêve de Papyrus. Voici donc, rapidement, son histoire en tant qu'humain. J'vous avertis que c'est pas particulièrement joyeux.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire principale jusqu'au bout, et laissé leurs commentaires! Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous ait plu, et j'espère que ce bout un peu différent vous plaira aussi.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Le garçon marchait sur le sentier, en respirant profondément. Il montait depuis un bon moment, mais il s'était suffisamment entraîné pour ne pas s'essoufler pour si peu! Et puis les feuilles mortes de toutes les couleurs craquaient agréablement sous ses pas, le ciel était clair derrière le voile des arbres, et l'air était pur dans la montagne. Si ce n'était pas _cette_ montagne, la randonnée aurait été beaucoup plus agréable.

Mais le garçon n'était pas là juste pour marcher. Il n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Il n'était là que pour une chose, et il n'allait pas descendre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé.

Son frère.

Les adultes lui avaient tous dit que cette montagne était maudite, que c'était le domaine des monstres. Les adultes lui avaient tous dit que son frère n'en reviendrait jamais. Ils avaient tous tenté de lui dire qu'il était mort, et qu'il mourrait aussi s'il allait sur la montagne.

Mais le garçon ne voulait pas les croire. Il ne croirait pas en la mort de son frère tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son corps. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider? Et si personne n'allait l'aider, et bien il irait le chercher tout seul, sur cette immense montagne.

Le Mont Ebott.

Le terrain devenait plus dangereux, plus escarpé, plus rocheux. Les arbres s'espaçaient. Mais le garçon continua, se contentant de replacer son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il avait prévu un sac de couchage, des provisions, tout le matériel de survie standard. Cela faisait un an qu'il planifiait de partir. Il était méticuleux, il avait bien caché son départ des adultes. Il avait lu des guides de survie en montagne, il avait acheté son matériel d'excursion en secret, il s'était entraîné au combat.

Il avait toujours aimé les arts martiaux. Il ne se séparait jamais de ses gants d'entraînement, sauf à l'école, en classe. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, mais au lieu de prendre le chemin de l'école, quand personne ne le regardait, il avait filé vers la montagne, son sac à dos non pas plein de manuels scolaires, mais de son kit de survie. C'était bien le seul moment où un jeune pouvait échapper au regard des adultes qui étaient soi-disant responsables de sa sécurité. Il avait mis son bandanna préféré sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil et de la sueur, il avait remis ses gants, et il se sentait confiant. Prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Soudainement, devant lui, il y avait une large crevasse. S'il n'avait pas été trop attentif à la route, il y serait probablement tombé. Et il se demanda si justement son frère ne se trouvait peut-être pas au fond. C'était le genre d'accident qui aurait pu lui arriver. Son frère ne faisait jamais bien attention à quoi que ce soit, et il se traînait toujours les pieds.

Le garçon entreprit de descendre la crevasse, s'accrochant aux parois rocheuses. Les quelques premiers mètres se firent sans difficultés, mais la pente était de plus en plus difficile, l'éclairage de plus en plus faible, et les prises s'effritaient dans ses mains… et il finit par tomber.

O*O*O

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le garçon fit aussitôt état de sa situation. Rien de cassé, quelques égratignures seulement. Il était dans un tas de fleurs dorées qui avaient peut-être un peu amorti sa chute - en tout cas s'il était tombé sur cette pierre juste à côté, il n'aurait pas donné très cher sa peau. Il regarda vers le haut, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir remonter. Il ne voyait même pas la lumière du jour. Il y avait un certain éclairage naturel dans la caverne, comme si les murs brillaient un peu d'eux-même.

Pas le choix d'avancer dans cette caverne, s'il ne pouvait plus remonter! Il y avait un couloir devant lui, et il l'emprunta après s'être relevé et un peu épousseté.

-Howdy!

Quelque chose lui parlait devant lui!

Une fleur…?!

-Laisse-moi me présenter! Je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur. Tu viens juste de tomber par ici, n'est-ce pas? Quelqu'un doit te montrer comment les choses marchent par ici. J'imagine que je vais devoir me dévouer.

Le garçon vit une lumière orange apparaître sur sa poitrine. Il vit qu'elle avait une forme de coeur. Trop surpris pour dire un mot, il regarda la fleur. Celle-ci avait un visage souriant, bienveillant.

-Ça c'est ton âme, l'apogée de ton être. Je vais y lancer des pétales d'amitié, essaie de les attraper!

Et des pétales blancs apparurent dans les airs. Déboussolé, les instinct de combat du garçon prirent le dessus, et il fit plutôt son possible pour les éviter.

-Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu dois les attraper! Concentre-toi donc un peu plus! Allez, je recommence.

Et d'autres pétales apparurent. Le garçon décida de faire confiance à la fleur, et de tenter de les attraper avec le coeur orange sur sa poitrine. Mais c'était douloureux, et il sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-HAHAHAHA! Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué! J'espère que tu as apprécié la leçon! Maintenant, au revoir, humain!

Et il fut complètement entouré de pétales blancs qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Et bien, il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir, mais il n'allait pas rester là sans essayer! Il sauta au travers du barrage de pétales, ses poings devant lui pour tenter d'en bloquer le plus possible. Il sentit son âme prendre des coups, il sentit son sac à dos se déchirer derrière lui, il sentit qu'il saignait et perdait des forces, mais il n'avait pas le temps de constater les dégâts, ou de laisser Flowey attaquer de nouveau. Il était passé au travers de l'obstacle, et maintenant il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Sa course le mena jusqu'à une porte fermée. Dans sa panique, il ne vit pas les boutons à côté, et il se contenta de frapper… et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme?

Une grande dame avec une robe violette se tenait devant lui. Elle avait un visage étrange, et elle semblait couverte de fourrure blanche, mais le garçon n'avait déjà plus la force de se tenir debout, ou conscient. La dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut la chaleur des flammes.

O*O*O

Il se réveilla dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis, mais il ne sentait déjà plus de plaies. Comme si on l'avait guéri par magie. Il se leva et s'étira méthodiquement, puis il observa un peu la pièce. Dans un coin, il vit de vieilles paires de chaussures… et il reconnut une de ces paires. C'était celles de son frère.

Excité d'avoir trouvé un signe de son frère, il courut dans toute la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la dame à la robe mauve assise devant le foyer. Il lui demanda aussitôt, un peu incohérent, si elle avait vu son frère, s'il était encore en vie, s'il allait pouvoir le voir bientôt. La dame, un peu surprise, lui demanda:

-Tu dis que ces chaussures sont à ton frère?

Il affirma que oui. C'était bien les baskets de son frère, il s'en souvenait très bien, même après un an.

-Je vois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère. Il s'était installé ici, avec moi, et un jour il n'était plus là. Il n'est jamais revenu. Veux-tu t'installer ici pour trouver des indices sur ce qui lui serait arrivé?

Mais le garçon refusa, et demanda quand il pourrait sortir. Si son frère avait continué son chemin, lui aussi devrait poursuivre sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne aussi. La dame l'emmena au sous-sol, devant une porte, d'un air mécontent.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, je ne peux pas te forcer. Va, retrouve ton frère. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas tombé entre les mains d'Asgore…

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, elle le prit dans ses bras pour un moment, avant de lui souhaiter bon voyage et de le pousser derrière la porte, qu'elle referma aussitôt. Le garçon entendit le son d'un verrou, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir ici. Il poursuivit donc son chemin, dans une obscurité grandissante, jusqu'à une autre porte qui l'emmena dans un monde de froid et de neige.

O*O*O

La marche dans la forêt enneigée fut longue et pénible. Il y avait bien un manteau et une couverture qui auraient pu servir dans son sac à dos, mais Flowey avait détruit celui-ci, et le garçon le regrettait vivement. À peine une journée dans la montagne, il n'avait plus que ses gants et son bandanna. Ça promettait.

Il croisa plusieurs chiens, et des monstres de plus en plus étranges, qui tentaient de s'en prendre à son âme, pas très habilement. Il rendait les coups et s'enfuyait ou faisait grâce aussitôt que possible. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il demandait à tout le monde s'ils avaient vu son frère, un humain comme lui, mais plus petit et plus rond. Ils lui répondirent tous qu'il était le premier humain qu'ils voyaient.

Pourtant, la dame en mauve avait bel et bien vu son frère, elle avait même ses chaussures… est-ce qu'elle lui avait menti? Elle avait pourtant l'air honnête, mais pouvait-on faire confiance à un monstre?

Non. Il lui ferait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'installer dans son esprit. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Il trouverait quelqu'un un peu plus au courant, et il finirait par savoir la vérité.

Il finit par arriver dans un village, illuminé comme si c'était Noël. Personne ne faisait trop attention à lui. Il alla à l'auberge, puis à la librairie, puis au bar du village. Personne n'avait vu son frère. Il était le premier humain qu'ils rencontraient. Ils avaient tous l'air mal à l'aise quand il leur disait qu'il était un humain. Forcément, il n'avait jamais été trop calé en histoire, mais il savait qu'il y a longtemps, les humains avaient mis les monstres sous cette montagne, ils ne devaient pas trop les aimer… tout le monde lui disait d'aller voir le roi, que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui serait au courant, ce serait lui. Alors il se décida à aller voir le roi.

O*O*O

Le voyage fut un peu long, mais il ne perdait pas son temps, et personne ne semblait vouloir le retenir. Il traversa les chutes d'eau, il traversa les terres brûlées, et il arriva dans le Core. Là il rencontra finalement quelqu'un qui semblait avoir vu son frère. C'était une grenouille royale, et elle lui dit qu'avec quelques uns de ses sujets, elle avait emmené son frère au château. Encouragé, le garçon se dépêcha.

L'espoir l'animait. Son frère l'attendait peut-être auprès du roi. Après avoir fait tout ce chemin dans ce monde souterrain étrange, il sentait que tout était possible, qu'une récompense l'attendait.

Son frère et lui étaient très différents. Son frère était renfermé, il lisait et étudiait beaucoup, il était grassouillet et un peu maladif. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens, et il avait souvent l'air de souffrir de toutes sortes de choses dans sa tête, mais il avait toujours été gentil envers lui. Le garçon était le plus jeune des deux frères, mais d'à peine un an, et il était déjà plus grand, plus costaud et plus fort que lui quand il avait disparu. Il n'était pas très bon dans les études, et on riait de lui parce qu'il n'était pas très intelligent, mais ça lui était égal. Il aurait aimé avoir plus d'amis, mais il avait son frère, et ça lui suffisait.

Ainsi, quand son frère avait disparu dans la montagne, il avait été dévasté. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il savait ce que les adultes murmuraient quand ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'accepter. Alors il devait le retrouver.

Il se trouva finalement devant le roi. Asgore l'accueillit avec un sourire triste, et lui dit qu'il devait le tuer et prendre son âme d'humain. Le garçon se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la dame en mauve, et il demanda s'il avait tué son frère.

-Ton frère? Il y a bien eu un humain il y a un an environ, c'était ton frère?

Il lui répondit que oui, et qu'il venait pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Très bien, je peux te raconter avant que nous fassions… ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. Viens prendre une tasse de thé.

Et le roi l'entraîna dans ses quartiers, qui ressemblaient étrangement à la maison de la dame en mauve. Il lui servit du thé aux saveurs de fleurs. Mais le garçon trépignait sur sa chaise, et exigeait des explications.

-Tu vois, j'ai bien vu ton frère, mais lorsque je l'ai vu… il était déjà mort. Il est décédé dans les ruines, et on m'a apporté son corps pour que j'en retire l'âme pendant qu'il était encore temps. Nous les monstres, avons besoin d'âmes humaines…

Mais le garçon n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il demanda s'il y avait une tombe où il pourrait se recueillir.

-Nous avons mis le corps dans un cercueil, dans la crypte. Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux.

Laissant les tasses de thé refroidir dans la cuisine, ils allèrent dans la crypte. Il y avait des boîtes alignées, avec des couvercles ouverts, sauf pour une. Asgore semblait hésitant à l'ouvrir, mais devant l'insistance du garçon, il finit par soulever le couvercle.

Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, et l'odeur était insupportable. Mais ces vêtements, et ces quelques traits encore reconnaissables… c'était bien lui.

Son frère était mort. Au tant pour ses espoirs. Mais au moins, maintenant il savait.

Il dit à Asgore de fermer le couvercle, et il remonta, jusque dans la maison d'Asgore, où il vida son thé d'un trait pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les essuya sur ses gants quand il vit le roi arriver.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, d'autant plus que bientôt tu devras le rejoindre… mais s'il y a un endroit où tu veux aller avant qu'on se batte, n'hésite pas. Je te donne quelques jours pour régler ce que tu veux. Ensuite, je te rejoindrai, peu importe où tu es, et je prendrai ton âme.

Le garçon était déstabilisé devant la gentillesse apparente du roi, et la froideur derrière ses paroles. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quand il avait planifié son voyage, il s'était préparé mentalement à la mort de son frère, à voir son cadavre, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à mourir lui-même. Il était fort, il était entraîné, il reviendrait de cette montagne. Mais il n'avait pas prévu un duel à mort avec un roi des monstres deux fois plus haut que lui.

Alors il partit. Il savait où aller. Il avait une dernière chose à savoir. Il retourna dans le Core, mais la grenouille royale qui avait emmené le corps de son frère ne savait rien. Elle lui dit d'aller voir dans les ruines, que les grenouilles là-bas en sauraient probablement plus.

Il retourna donc à Snowdin, il revint jusqu'à la porte des ruines. Mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte. Il frappa, il gratta, il tenta de l'enfoncer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il resta là, dans le froid, planté devant la porte, à frapper de temps en temps, en espérant que la dame en mauve, que quelqu'un passe. Il resta là durant des jours. Asgore allait revenir pour prendre son âme, et il commençait à se sentir désespéré…

Quand soudain il entendit une voix.

En fait, c'était plutôt un croassement. Mais il comprenait malgré tout. Et c'était une des grenouilles! Quelle chance!

-Wribbit wribbit! (L'humain avant toi? Oui, je me souviens. Il était plutôt lourd.)

Le garçon lui demanda s'il savait comment il était mort.

-Wribbit wribbit. (Il est tombé de l'esplanade qui donne sur les ruines de Home. Il avait laissé ses souliers, son petit couteau et le ruban qu'il portait autour du cou par terre. Après avoir sauté de là, il ne bougeait plus. C'était vraiment très haut.)

Ainsi c'était vrai. Ce que les adultes disaient était vrai. Son frère était vraiment allé dans la montagne pour y mourir.

Il n'avait jamais voulu les croire. Il était sûr que c'était un accident. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu mourir, alors qu'il avait un petit frère aussi grand et fort pour le protéger? Comment aurait-il pu sauter alors que peu avant, il lui souriait avec la même bienveillance que d'habitude?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher?

Et maintenant il allait mourir à son tour. Il voyait la silhouette massive du roi se découper dans les arbres, le bruit de ses pas dans la neige. Le garçon remercia la grenouille, et il se releva. Même s'il ne sentait pas beaucoup de détermination en lui, il se dit qu'il allait au moins se battre honorablement, de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Alors que le roi détruisait toute chance de grâce ou de fuite de son trident massif, le garçon se dit que si on lui laissait une deuxième chance de vivre avec son frère, il ne le laisserait pas se suicider. Il ne laisserait plus jamais personne vivre ainsi dans la tristesse et le désespoir. Il trouverait le bon en son frère, il trouverait le bon en tout le monde, et il les forcerait à l'accepter s'il le fallait. Tout ça était absurde, mais personne n'avait à mourir ainsi.

Si on lui laissait une seconde chance.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Commentaires supplémentaires:

-Si dans le jeu on trouve les objets des enfants précédents à peu près là où ils sont morts, il est un peu étrange d'en retrouver dans les ruines, près de Toriel qui aurait dû le protéger, non? De là mon hypothèse que cet enfant s'est suicidé (et on trouve le toy knife pas mal dans le meilleur endroit pour se jeter dans le vide en plus). La déprime générale de Sans s'explique aussi par sa "vie" précédente. Mais son frère étant beaucoup plus présent pour lui dans leur vie de monstres, il est généralement beaucoup plus serein, plus enclin à faire des blagues. (Sauf si on décide de tuer Papyrus... *tousse*)

-Toriel ne sait pas que ce gamin s'est suicidé. Elle a probablement tenté de le retenir à quelques reprises, de le faire vivre avec lui, et peut-être qu'il a essayé aussi, mais il a cédé à ses pulsions morbides. Comme elle ne l'a pas vu, et qu'elle n'a pas vu son corps, elle croit qu'il est parti sans la prévenir, en laissant des choses derrière lui. Même si on lui expliquait ce qui s'est passé, elle ne le croirait probablement pas.

-Toujours un aussi bon accueil de la part de Flowey! Je tenais à l'inclure ici.

-L'âme orange représente le mieux Papyrus. La bravoure, le manly bandanna, foncer les poings en premier à travers les obstacles, c'est lui tout craché. Évidemment, l'âme humaine n'est plus là, mais ce sont des choses qui restent dans son corps, dans son inconscient. D'autres choses sont arrivées quand l'âme de monstre s'est formée en lui, mais c'est ce tout qui fait de lui ce qu'il est.

-Sur son chemin il n'a jamais tué personne, même s'il a pas mal tapé dans tout ce qui bougeait. Il a une maîtrise de son corps et de ses coups bien suffisante pour ça.

-Enfin, tout ça c'est des hypothèses qui ont servi de base pour écrire ma ptite fific! Mais je voulais que les choses se tiennent le mieux possible.


	8. BONUS 2: L'humain

Commentaire supplémentaire sur le chapitre précédent et celui d'avant: S'il peut sembler un peu simple que les squelettes se soient simplement relevés de leur cercueil, je vois les choses d'un autre oeil. Undertale est un jeu dont la base est celle d'un donjon très classique, mais où tout le monde s'avère être assez sympa finalement. Mais dans un donjon classique, il est normal de voir des squelettes et des zombies qui s'animent d'eux-mêmes et attaquent, non? Et il est souvent sous-entendu que ce sont les squelettes des aventuriers précédents qui n'ont pas survécu à l'aventure. La magie de l'endroit peut produire ce genre de choses. De là l'idée que nos deux frérots préférés sont aussi, tout simplement, les squelettes des "aventuriers" précédents qui se sont relevés dans ce donjon.

Et sur le bonus actuel: L'arrivée de l'humain. C'est quelque chose d'assez important à considérer, si Papyrus a conscience des changements temporels, pourquoi est-ce qu'il meurt aussi facilement? Mais en fait ça s'explique assez facilement avec son comportement précédent face à Flowey. Je vous laisse lire la suite, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Il y avait des cris, des gens qui se bousculaient dehors. Papyrus était chez lui, roulé en boule sur le sofa. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère, mais Sans lui avait dit de rester là, de ne pas sortir, et surtout, de ne pas aller voir l'humain. Il lui avait fait promettre, et en retour il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Mais Papyrus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, les dernières fois, l'humain avait été plutôt sympa. Il avait résolu ses puzzles, il était devenu son ami, ils étaient même sortis ensemble quelques fois.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de problèmes de sauts dans le temps depuis qu'il était arrivé. Sans disait qu'il était le responsable. Il devait avoir raison. Et à chaque fois que l'humain sortait, à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient qu'ils en avaient terminé avec cette histoire, et qu'ils essayaient de remplacer le roi et de rétablir l'ordre… Tout recommençait. C'était si étrange.

Ils jouaient le jeu malgré tout. Ils faisaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un humain, encore et encore. Et puis il avait du plaisir à le voir résoudre ses puzzles.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. L'humain avait les mains couvertes de poussière. Et il avait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un humain. Plutôt d'un animal blessé, acculé, désespéré. Et il ne prêtait aucune attention aux puzzles.

Sans l'avait éloigné de là, et lui avait dit de rester à la maison quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Papyrus voulait faire. Il s'inquiétait pour Sans. Il s'inquiétait pour les gens du village. Et… il s'inquiétait pour l'humain.

Un bruit de grattement à la fenêtre le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se tourna, et vit Flowey qui le saluait d'une de ses feuilles, le visage souriant. Papyrus lui fit signe d'aller à la porte, qu'il lui ouvrit. Flowey entra en secouant la neige de ses racines.

-Howdy, Papyrus! Eh bien, on dirait que c'est la panique, dehors!

-ÇA N'A PAS L'AIR DE BEAUCOUP T'AFFECTER.

-J'attendais ce jour depuis très longtemps. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami.

Papyrus prit la fleur dans ses mains pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il avait besoin de ses conseils, il avait besoin de l'entendre.

-FLOWEY, DIS-MOI, EST-CE QUE LE GRAND PAPYRUS PEUT BRISER UNE PROMESSE ENVERS SON FRÈRE?

Intéressée, la fleur fixa le visage de Papyrus.

-Oh? Quel genre de promesse?

-SANS M'A FAIT PROMETTRE DE NE PAS SORTIR ET DE NE PAS ALLER VOIR L'HUMAIN, MAIS… JE SUIS TROP INQUIET.

-Pour Sans?

-OUI, POUR SANS. MAIS SURTOUT POUR L'HUMAIN.

Flowey étira une feuille jusqu'à la machoire de Papyrus et le caressa.

-Tu ne changes pas, tu es toujours aussi idiot.

-J'AIMERAIS FAIRE COMPRENDRE À L'HUMAIN QU'IL Y A D'AUTRES FAÇONS DE FAIRE. QU'IL N'A PAS À ÊTRE VIOLENT. QU'IL PEUT TOUT RECOMMENCER, ET BIEN FAIRE LES CHOSES, CETTE FOIS. IL A DÉJÀ ÉTÉ GENTIL AVEC MOI, AVEC LES AUTRES. JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI LUI PREND, MAIS JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL PEUT REDEVENIR AUSSI GENTIL QU'IL L'A ÉTÉ.

La fleur continuait de caresser le visage de Papyrus, affectueusement. Autant il voulait voir jusqu'où cet humain pourrait aller, autant il aimait toujours autant ce côté borné chez son Papyrus. Et il avait raison: il était le seul qui aurait le courage de se tenir devant lui pour lui parler de la non-violence. Il était le seul qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour un tueur sans merci.

-Tu crois que tu peux lui faire comprendre comme tu m'as fait comprendre, donc?

-J'AIMERAIS BIEN, FLOWEY. J'AIMERAIS VRAIMENT.

-Hé bien je crois que le Grand Papyrus peut briser sa promesse, et tenter sa chance. De toute façon, tu vas revenir quand il recommencera du début, non?

-OUI… NORMALEMENT OUI.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de laisser Sans se débrouiller seul jusque là?

-JE… JE VAIS LUI ÉCRIRE UNE LETTRE POUR LUI DIRE QUOI FAIRE. SINON CE PARESSEUX NE FERA… RIEN… DANS LA MAISON… OU À MANGER… OU…

Papyrus perdait visiblement contenance. Flowey voyait les larmes se former aux coins de ses orbites. Flowey grandit et le serra contre sa tige principale de ses grandes feuilles. Papyrus éclata en sanglots et entoura Flowey de ses deux bras.

-J'AI TELLEMENT PEUR, FLOWEY… TOUT EST TELLEMENT BIZARRE DEPUIS QUE L'HUMAIN EST ARRIVÉ… SI JAMAIS LES CHOSES NE S'ARRANGEAIENT PAS, SI JAMAIS LE TEMPS NE RECOMMENÇAIT PAS, SI JAMAIS…

-Chhhhh… tu es le Grand Papyrus, voyons! Tu es le seul qui puisse arranger les choses. Je crois en toi.

Le squelette pleura encore pendant un petit moment contre Flowey, puis il se redressa en essuyant ses larmes. Il remercia la fleur, qui reprit sa forme normale, et il chercha du papier et un crayon pour écrire une lettre dédiée à Sans, qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine.

-BON, JE CROIS QU'IL EST TEMPS D'Y ALLER. JE N'ENTENDS PLUS PERSONNE, L'HUMAIN DOIT ÊTRE PROCHE.

Flowey le voyait trembler un peu. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Vas-y, Papyrus. Prouve leur à tous que c'est toi qui as raison. Prouve-leur que ce n'est pas la violence qui viendra à bout de cet humain.

"Offre-toi à cet humain comme tu t'es offert à moi."

Papyrus hocha la tête, et sortit de la maison. Flowey se faufila derrière lui avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Pour rien au monde il ne manquerait ce spectacle...


	9. BONUS 3: Le génocide de Papyrus

Bon, ben "Flowey is not a good life choice", la fic qui m'a poussée à réécrire des fanfics, et qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour cette fic-ci, est maintenant terminée (finalement! Je suis un peu déçue de la fin, mais je suis quand même contente d'en avoir vu le bout!) Je me suis donc dit que ça serait bien de continuer encore un peu!

J'ai décidé de me faire plaisir, et de plonger un peu dans le AU. Jusque là, tout ce que j'ai écrit visait à être cohérent avec le jeu. Ici on entre dans le "et si", et probablement mon "et si" préféré: Genocide Papyrus. Et si au lieu de Sans, c'était Papyrus au bout du génocide, dans le hall du jugement? C'est une situation assez souvent décrite, mais je voulais donner ma version, alors la voici. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La régularité des temporalités était en train de s'effriter peu à peu. Flowey le sentait bien. Les choses qui auraient dû se répéter changeaient peu à peu, et tout était hors de contrôle. L'humain devait se lasser des éternels recommencements. Ou bien l'anomalie venait-elle d'ailleurs?

Peu importe. Les choses avaient pris un tour des plus intéressants.

Sans avait dû se lasser de voir son frère mourir aussi stupidement, en se donnant à bras ouverts. Papyrus n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de faire changer d'avis cet humain aux mains couvertes de poussière. Il n'avait pas vraiment de succès jusqu'à présent. Et Sans avait l'air de plus en plus brisé, de plus en plus désespéré à voir son frère se faire réduire en poussière ainsi à chaque fois.

Flowey les avait bien vus s'engueuler après le reset, après le génocide. Ils étaient revenus, et Sans s'était fâché parce que Papyrus n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Et Papyrus restait sur sa position, que la violence n'était pas solution, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le message passe à la première temporalité, mais qu'il devait continuer maintenant qu'il avait commencé. Sans avait répliqué qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre encore et encore. Papyrus n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il avait simplement pris son frère dans ses bras. La dispute ne s'était jamais vraiment conclue.

C'était probablement ce qui avait poussé Sans à agir, cette fois. Il avait clairement trop bu. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Au lieu de laisser son Papyrus se laisser tuer comme un grand, Sans avait pris le coup à sa place. Avant de mourir, il les avait téléportés, Flowey ne savait pas bien où. Mais le spectacle de ce petit tas d'os souriant se faisant tuer aussi facilement, pour défendre cet idiot de Papyrus, en avait clairement valu la peine!

Flowey retrouva Papyrus dans leur maison. Par la fenêtre, il le voyait pleurer sur le hoodie crasseux de Sans. Il ne restait que ça et un tas de poussière de son pathétique frère. Flowey soupira et se décida à frapper au carreau. Il fallut un moment pour que Papyrus le remarque enfin et lui ouvre la porte pour le laisser entrer.

-FLOWEY… JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN…

-Tu n'as jamais vu ton frère mourir, n'est-ce pas?

-NON… JE…

Flowey s'avança près de la poussière qu'était devenu Sans.

-Ça, c'est à peu près ce qu'il reste de toi après tes tentatives de convaincre l'humain de changer de voie. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas? Et Sans doit voir ça à chaque fois depuis… combien de fois maintenant?

-FLOWEY…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment en voyant ton frère dans cet état, Papyrus? Est-ce que tu crois toujours que cet humain peut être sauvé?

Papyrus tenait toujours le hoodie de Sans dans ses mains. Il le serra encore davantage, ses jointures craquant légèrement. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir, mais il finit par relever la tête, les orbites humides. Mais l'air déterminé.

-JE CROIS, PLUS QUE JAMAIS, QUE CET HUMAIN A BESOIN D'ÊTRE SAUVÉ. QU'IL A BESOIN QU'ON LUI DONNE UNE CHANCE DE FAIRE LE BIEN.

-Tu arrives encore à croire à ces bêtises, Papyrus? Ton frère est mort pour toi, pour te sauver, et tu veux encore te jeter à bras ouverts devant cet humain?

-PEUT-ÊTRE… PAS… LES BRAS OUVERTS.

Les mots avaient difficilement échappé entre les dents serrées du squelette. Flowey eut un large sourire.

Papyrus essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa main gantée, puis il hésita un instant, avant d'enfiler le hoodie de Sans. C'était trop petit pour lui, et ça ne lui allait pas du tout, mais Flowey décida de ne rien dire. Il admirait la détermination de son Papyrus.

O*O*O

Papyrus et Flowey avaient discrètement suivi l'humain, de loin. Papyrus avait soigneusement évité de croiser Undyne, Alphys et les gardes qui évacuaient tout le monde. Le squelette n'avait jamais vu cette partie du génocide lui-même, mais Sans lui avait déjà raconté, et Flowey lui donnait les détails à mesure, alors il savait à quoi s'attendre.

La fleur avait dû retenir Papyrus pour ne pas qu'il intervienne dans le combat d'Undyne. Et d'autres combats contre des montres bien moins résistants. Ce n'était pas sa place.

-Même moi je n'ai jamais tué autant de monde devant tes yeux, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Papyrus?

-SANS DEVAIT VOIR ÇA… CHAQUE FOIS?

-Vers la fin, je ne sais plus trop s'il se donnait la peine de vérifier lui-même, tu sais. Il passait beaucoup de temps à boire seul à la maison.

Et à pleurer dans le foulard de Papyrus, la seule chose qui restait après sa mort. Mais ça, ce n'était pas la peine de le rajouter.

O*O*O

C'était l'heure de prendre place dans le hall, et de remplir la place laissée vacante par Sans. Papyrus le savait, mais il était visiblement nerveux.

-Le Grand Papyrus a le trac? Avant le plus magnifique spectacle de sa carrière?

-POUR TOI CE N'EST PEUT-ÊTRE QU'UN SPECTACLE, FLOWEY, MAIS POUR MOI C'EST BIEN PLUS QUE ÇA.

-Tu sais bien que je dis ça pour t'agacer, mon ami! J'ai envie de te voir réussir.

Ne serait-ce que parce que sinon, il serait dans les prochains à mourir, il le savait… Il ne pouvait compter sur cet humain. Même s'il ressemblait à Chara… même si l'ombre de Chara était pratiquement visible par dessus son épaule… même si…

Peu importe.

L'humain approchait. Papyrus fit un signe de tête décidé à Flowey, avant de sortir de l'ombre du pilier et de se planter au milieu du hall, dans la lumière dorée.

-TU AS L'AIR SURPRIS DE ME VOIR ICI, HUMAIN… OU PEUT-ÊTRE PAS TANT QUE ÇA. TU N'AS PLUS L'AIR DE RESSENTIR QUOIQUE CE SOIT. JE T'AI VU TUER TOUT LE MONDE, ET TU T'ES DÉTACHÉ DE PLUS EN PLUS, À MESURE QUE TES NIVEAUX DE VIOLENCE AUGMENTAIENT. JUSQU'À EN ARRIVER ICI, DANS CE PALAIS. DANS CE HALL.

L'humain s'était arrêté, probablement curieux. Papyrus reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

-LE GRAND PAPYRUS SERA DONC TON JUGE CETTE FOIS-CI, HUMAIN. J'EXCELLE ÉVIDEMMENT DANS CHAQUE DOMAINE, ET LE JUGEMENT EN FAIT FORCÉMENT PARTIE. ET JE JUGE… QUE TU ES UNE CRÉATURE PATHÉTIQUE. JE CROYAIS QUE LES HUMAINS ÉTAIENT PLUS INTÉRESSANTS QUE ÇA.

Flowey esquissa un large sourire. Décidément, son Papyrus le surprendrait toujours!

L'humain s'avançait, mais Papyrus tendit la main, et fit une attaque qui rendit son âme bleue, le ralentissant sur place.

-JE N'AI PAS TERMINÉ, HUMAIN! DÉCIDÉMENT LES GAMINS COMME TOI N'ONT PAS DE MANIÈRES. NOUS AURIONS PU AVOIR UNE BELLE JOURNÉE ENSEMBLE. NOUS AURIONS PU SORTIR ENSEMBLE, RÉSOUDRE DES PUZZLES ENSEMBLE, CUISINER ET MANGER ENSEMBLE. NOUS AURIONS PU ÊTRE AMIS. AU LIEU DE CELA, TU AS PEUR DE CE QUE JE PEUX TE FAIRE MAINTENANT, ET J'AI TOUT AUSSI PEUR DE TOI. ET TOUTE CETTE TRISTESSE, TOUTE CETTE PEUR, C'EST DE TA FAUTE, HUMAIN!

Le premier barrage d'os fut impressionnant. Flowey, qui s'était habitué à les recevoir il y a plusieurs temporalités de cela, le jugea fort approprié comme première attaque. Et si l'humain avait malgré tout réussi à s'approcher, Papyrus l'esquiva facilement. À peu près aussi facilement que Sans en était capable.

-JE VEUX TE LAISSER LA CHANCE DE ME PROUVER QUE TU PEUX FAIRE AUTREMENT, HUMAIN. JE SUIS PRÊT À T'ÉPARGNER AUSSITÔT QUE TU ME FERAS SIGNE. SI TU AS TROP PEUR, TU N'AS QU'À LAISSER TOMBER CE COUTEAU.

Une autre série d'attaques d'os. Un autre coup de couteau dans le vide.

-EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE NE TIENDRAI PAS MA PROMESSE? LE GRAND PAPYRUS NE MENT PAS. SI TU LAISSES TOMBER TON ARME, J'ARRÊTERAI DE T'ATTAQUER.

Encore une série d'attaques d'os, de plus en plus intense. Un autre coup de couteau qui manque sa cible.

-TU AS TUÉ MON FRÈRE, HUMAIN. JE DOIS DIRE QUE JE SUIS SÉRIEUSEMENT ÉBRANLÉ. ET TRÈS EFFRAYÉ. MON FRÈRE N'AURAIT PAS DÛ MOURIR AINSI. PERSONNE N'AURAIT DÛ MOURIR AINSI. PLUS RIEN N'A DE SENS POUR MOI. MAIS JE DOIS ME RACCROCHER À MES STANDARDS, À MES CONVICTIONS, SINON, QUE ME RESTERA-T-IL?

Les os bleus et les os blancs se succédaient à une vitesse folle, frappant l'humain qui ne pouvait tous les éviter. Lorsque vint son tour, Papyrus évita facilement le couteau.

-TU AS PEUR, MAIS TU N'AS PAS PEUR DE MOURIR, N'EST-CE PAS? TU AS PEUR DE NE PAS GAGNER. TU AS PEUR DE DEVENIR MON AMI, ET DE T'ATTACHER À MOI, PUIS QUE JE TE LAISSE TOMBER. TU AS PEUR D'ÊTRE BLESSÉ. MAIS NE T'EN FAIS PAS, LE GRAND PAPYRUS NE TE LAISSERA JAMAIS TOMBER. JE CROIS EN TOI. JE CROIS EN NOTRE AMITIÉ.

Flowey ricana alors que Papyrus effectuait sa première attaque de blasters. L'humain, déjà blessé, tomba par terre et ne se releva pas. Papyrus tremblait.

Mais déjà, il était revenu dans l'ombre du pilier, devant Flowey. Le corps de l'humain avait disparu. Il ne tarderait pas à revenir dans la pièce. Un petit retour en arrière pour tout le monde.

-Alors, champion? Tu tiens le coup? C'était un joli discours, tu es prêt à le recommencer? Encore et encore?

Papyrus eut un petit rire nerveux. Il tirait nerveusement sur l'ourlet du hoodie de Sans.

-JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ PRÊT À FAIRE ÇA.

Et il retourna dans la lumière dorée.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Je n'ose pas finir ce combat. On a tous assez vu Papyrus mourir comme ça par ici.


End file.
